Yugi's Gift
by Yaminisu
Summary: Its Christmas time here in Domino and Yugi is determined to make Yami's first Christmas the best one he ever had. That leads to him bringing back one of Yami's loved ones for the holiday season. But this gift comes at a cost. Yugi must admit his greatest secret to Yami or the loved one he brought back will be gone come midnight the new year. Atemu x Yami; other minor pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yugi woke up bright and early on December the first, glancing out the window to see a fresh blanket of snow had fallen during the night. Yugi grinned brightly before bounding out of his bedroom and into the room across the hall, which had become Yami's room falling his victory in the Ceremonial Duel three months before.

"Wake up Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yugi called out as he raced across Yami's still dark room and jumped onto Yami's sleeping form. Yami groaned.

"Yugi, what time is it?" Yami mumbled, without even opening his eyes.

Yugi ignored his partner's less than enthusiastic greeting knowing that Yami wasn't really much of a morning person. Or an evening person, come to think of it. "Mou Hitori No Boku, it snowed last night! We got to call the gang. We can go sledding, make snowmen, and have a massive snowball fight. And then when we're done we can curl up by the fire and sing Christmas carols while we drink hot chocolate. It'll be so much fun Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi exclaimed.

Yugi loved the Christmas Season, but this year in particular it was more special than ever before because this was the first Christmas that he would be able to celebrate with Yami as a living breathing person. Yugi was going to do everything in his power to make Yami's first Christmas his best.

Yami groaned. "Yugi, if it's alright with you, I'd much rather just stay inside today. You are more than welcome to have a fun filled day with your friends, but I'd prefer not to participate." Yami mumbled.

"But Yaaami!" Yugi whined, "It won't be nearly as fun if you aren't there with us. Pleeeease." Yugi pleaded. Yami staying inside to mope would completely defeat the purpose.

Yami sighed, "Does the fact that I'd rather not spend the day in the cold matter at all?" Yami mumbled.

"Nope! Come on Yami, it'll be fun. I promise Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi said, bouncing up and down excitedly on top of Yami making him groan once more.

Yami sighed once more, this time in defeat, "Okay Aibou, you win. Go call the gang and I'll be down in a little bit." Yami replied flatly.

"YES!" Yugi loudly exclaimed, "Thank you Mou Hitori No Boku, you won't regret it. I promise." Yugi replied, wrapping his arms tightly around Yami's shoulders hugging him as tightly as he could. Yami awkwardly embraced Yugi in return before he finally released Yami and bounded out of the room to go and call the gang.

"Don't take too long Yami! The gang will probably be here before too long. And we don't want to waste a second." Yugi called over his shoulder as he darted out of the room and down the stairs, whistling Let It Snow.

Yami sighed as he just laid in silence in the dark. Why does he let Yugi talk him into these things? He just wanted to stay inside, where it was warm and relax for the day. Alone. And perhaps, if he was feeling particularly motivated maybe make his way down to Domino Museum but none of that was going to happen now. Now, he was going to be stuck pretending to enjoy freezing to death in the snow.

Yami sighed once again as he forced himself to sit up. Yugi wasn't going to allow him to dawdle too much longer so he might as well get dressed so he would be ready to take part in all the 'fun'.

Yami trudged down the stairs heading into the living room just as Yugi hung up with the last member of the gang. "Everyone said that they'll meet us down at the park. So let's go Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yugi declared as he jogged over to Yami, grabbing his hand and tugging him over to the door where the boots, gloves and winter clothes were all hanging up.

"Yugi, Aibou, the snow isn't going to go anywhere you don't need to rush. I'm sure everyone else will wait for us." Yami advised.

Yugi chuckled, "Yami, Yami, Yami, that's not the point. The point is we only have so much time before the sun sets and we need to make the most of it." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "If you say so Aibou." Yami conceded as he slipped on his boots and coat and slug a scarf around his neck. Yugi bundled up as well before he pushed open the front door, his gloved hand grabbing Yami's as he tugged the reluctant dark out into the frigid winter weather.

"Sleigh Bells Ring, are you listening. In the lane snow is glistening. A beautiful sight. We're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland." Yugi sang as he lead the way down the street, his and Yami's clasped hang swinging between the pair as they made their way to the park.

The ceremonial duel three months ago had almost been the absolute worst day of his entire life. Had he won that match he would have lost his beloved darkness forever. Yugi had stayed up all night before the match going over countless strategies and card combos so he could defeat Yami. But when the time came for the match to begin, standing across the field from the man that Yugi had come to love Yugi couldn't do that. He couldn't send his best friend away.

He played his best, because he knew that he owed Yami at least that. But, he could have won the match. He had the chance to defeat Yami, if he had done as he planned and played the gold sarcophagus to seal monster reborn like he had planned, but when he actually played the card he sealed Kuriboh instead, knowing that Yami wouldn't use that card and that way he would have been able to still use his Monster Reborn, which Yami did. His Silent Magician fell to Slifer the Sky Dragon and his life points hit zero. Yami won the match.

His intentional misplay of the Gold Sarcophagus kept Yami here with him and turned what would have been the worst day of his life into the best day of his life. Because not only did Yami get to stay with him, but he was no longer a spirit trapped in the puzzle. He was a living, breathing person that Yugi could spend the rest of his life with. That didn't mean that Yugi had ever admitted to Yami he'd thrown the match because to be perfectly honest Yugi wasn't sure how Yami would have taken that news.

And yes, a part of Yugi knows that it was selfish of him to throw the match like he did. He knew from talking to Yami before the match that Yami really wanted to be reunited with his family and how much he missed them. But, Yugi was determined to show Yami that it was okay for him to miss his family and friends from the past but he has a new family and new friends who love him here in the present and that Yami can be just as happy here as he would have been in the afterlife. Yugi was sure of it, Yami just had to give it a chance.

And it would all start with making this Christmas season the best Yami ever celebrated. Yugi had it all planned out Yami was going to experience everything wonderful about the Christmas Season and Yugi would happily be his guide to all things wonderful and magical about the holiday season.

"Yug! Ova here buddy."

Yugi glanced up and grinned before waving back to Joey Wheeler. Yugi picked up his pace, dragging his darker half behind him as he jogged the rest of the way to the park.

"Yugi, slow down." Yami hissed, as his foot caught a slick patch and he almost did a header onto the pavement. Yugi didn't slow down and continued to tug Yami the rest of the way into the park only then to release Yami's almost numb hand.

Yugi smiled brightly at all his friends that had joined him in the park. Joey the loveable goofball. Anzu the group's morale booster. Honda the steadfast unshakable supported. Ryou the sweetheart and Otogi the playboy. Together they seemed to change from a group of misfits and became one unstoppable team.

"So, what are we going to do first Yugi?" Otogi asked as he leaned slightly against the sled he was holding. Yugi glanced over at the hill and saw that it actually wasn't too overcrowded which meant now would probably be the best opportunity to get some serious sledding down.

"How about sledding first. Then snowmen. Then a massive snowball fight." Yugi suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Yugi. Last one to the top of the hill is a rotten egg." Honda called out as he started jogging up the hill.

Yugi almost sprinted after him however, he paused when he noticed Yami was just kind of standing awkwardly behind him. Yugi trudged back over to Yami and grabbed his gloved hand. "Come on Mou Hitori No Boku. You and me and share a sled." Yugi suggested as he lightly tugged Yami over towards the hill.

Yami sighed, "You aren't giving me a choice in this, are you Yugi?" Yami whispered.

Yugi shook his head, "Nope. I know you've been kind of down for the last few months but the time for moping is over. This is the best time of the year. A time for making happy memories as you spend time with your family and friends. And you're a part of our family Yami. If you hang back you'll miss the best part of the Christmas season." Yugi said.

Yami glanced away from Yugi, a dark look overtaking his features. Yugi however tugged Yami's hand once again, "Come on Mou Hitori No Boku. This will be fun." Yugi prompted.

Yami just shrugged, "Whatever you say Yugi." Yami said flatly.

Yugi gave Yami another bright smile as he started to tug Yami up the hill. Yugi quickly ducked as he saw Joey lob a snowball at the dawdling pair. Yami, however was not so lucky and ended up getting smacked square in the chest with the snowball. He scowled but said nothing else in response.

"Hurry up you guys." Anzu called out.

"We're coming guys." Yugi hollered. It was slow going, tugging Yami up the hill but eventually the two made it to the top. Joey was standing beside one of the toboggan style sleds. "Alright ya two slow pokes. Cuz dis wus Yug's dea we decided ta be nice an let ya go first." Joey said.

Yugi smiled as he tugged Yami over to the sled. Yami scowled down at the piece of plastic sitting on the snow. Yugi slightly pushed his darker half onto the sled before he climbed on into the front, settling himself between Yami's legs. "Hold on tight Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yugi cautioned as he tightly gripped the sides of the sled, leaning back comfortably against Yami's torso.

Joey and Honda both grabbed onto the back of the sled and shoved as hard as they could to send the sled rocketing down the hill. Yugi smiled widly as the wind whipped his hair around as the pair zipped down the hill. Yugi leaned to the left, doing his best to steer the speeding sled over to a jump that had been built on the hill. It was a challenge but Yugi did manage to get the sled to hit the jump and the pair were airborne for five glorious seconds before the sled collided harshly back to earth, Yugi leaned a bit too hard to the right and the toboggan flipped, dumping both riders into the snow.

Yami had been tossed to that he landed practically on top of a laughing Yugi. Yami pushed himself up and quickly rolled off before Yugi even had an opportunity to even enjoy the close contact with his dark.

"You call those things fun Yugi? We could have broken our necks on that death trap?" Yami grumbled.

Yugi sat up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the rest of his friends zipping down the hill themselves. "Come on Mou Hitori No Boku, help me drag this thing back up to the top of the hill." Yugi pleaded.

Yami shook his head, "You go and keep sledding Aibou. I've had enough sledding for now. I'll watch you from here. You go have fun with your friends." Yami said firmly. Before Yugi could protest further Yami turned and trudged away from the hill heading over to bench not too far away where he moodily sank down.

"Watch out Yug!"

Yugi turned just entire to see Joey and Anzu's sled mere inches away before his feet were taken out from under him and all three ended up in a laughing pile in the snow. Once the trio had untangled themselves and got back to their feet Joey noticed that Yami had wandered off.

"Don't tell me Yug, is he still bein' a grump?" Joey muttered.

Yugi sighed, "No, Joey he just…I guess he doesn't really care for sledding." Yugi muttered.

Anzu glanced over at the forlorn figure on the bench and back at Yugi's downcast face before she made a snap decision, "Joey, why don't you and Yugi go and sled some more. I'm going to take a bit of a break and keep Yami company. We'll join you guys in a little bit." Anzu said.

"Are ya sure 'zu?" Joey asked.

Anzu nodded, "Positive. You boys go and have some fun." Anzu said.

Joey nodded briskly before he turned to Yugi, "Wut do ya say Yug' be my partner in a race gainst Honda n Togi? Winners get ta be da captains fer da snowball fight." Joey said.

Yugi nodded, "Sounds great Joey. Count me in." Yugi said.

Anzu smiled as she watched the two make their way back up the hill before she turned and made her way over to the bench Yami had plopped down on. Personally, she thought this was a golden opportunity to talk to Yami. She knew that something was bothering him and had been meaning to talk to him about it for a while. Hopefully once she understood why he was so upset then maybe everyone could help him move forward.

Anzu sat down beside Yami who was starring moodily down at his boots. She lightly knocked her shoulder against Yami's, "Hey, looked like you and Yugi took quite the tumble. You didn't end up hurt, right?" Anzu asked. She didn't think either had been hurt but she figured it would be a harmless conversation starter, especially since lately Yami hadn't been much for conversation.

Yami shook his head, "No, I'm fine Anzu." Yami said briskly.

Anzu sighed, "Glad to hear you weren't hurt. But Yami, can you at least be honest with me. We both know you aren't fine. You haven't been fine for a while." Anzu said. There she said it. Said what everyone had been thinking but no one had wanted to call Yami out on. She knew Yugi was working so hard to make Yami happy again but if they didn't figure out what was eating Yami then Yugi's plans were all going to be doomed for failure.

Yami glanced up at Anzu, she could see he was surprised by the observation. Yami snorted, "You've noticed, huh. I probably shouldn't be surprised. You always have been the most observant in the group." Yami commented.

Anzu chuckled, "I don't know about observant Yami. Even Joey and Honda, as thick as those two numbskulls can be can tell that something has been eating you. I'm just the first one who's plucked up the courage to talk to you about it. So, mind telling me what's on your mind?" Anzu said.

Yami was quiet for a while as he starred off into the distance. Anzu lightly placed her hand on Yami's thigh to draw Yami's attention back onto the present, "You can talk to me Yami. I promise. I'll even keep it confidential if you would prefer. I just want to help you." Anzu said.

Yami sighed, "I guess it comes down to the fact that I really miss home." Yami mumbled.

Anzu's eyes widened slightly as she had some idea of why Yami had been so withdrawn lately. "Your memories." Anzu whispered.

Yami nodded, "My prize for winning the Shadow RPG against dark Bakura was that I finally unlocked my memories. I finally remember my friends. My family. When we were playing the game it was like I was among just characters. The names had almost no meaning to me. They were all just pieces on a board that I needed to move as needed to defeat my opponent. But, after I won the game and my memories were unlocked, so much came rushing back to me. Memories of what everyone in the game and those that weren't present meant to me." Yami said.

"You miss them. Don't you? Your friends?" Anzu asked.

Yami nodded once again, "I do miss my friends. Dearly. But even more than that I miss my family. And it is their loss that I am still grieving deeply for." Yami said.

"You mean your father?" Anzu prodded. She knew he had been an integral figure in Yami's story but she had never heard the whole story about the man. But as depressed as Yami had been the last three months the man must have meant even more to Yami than anyone else realized.

Yami sighed, "My father was a great man. Noble. Brave. Righteous. He lived to serve and protect the people of his kingdom. When he used to talk to Atemu and I when we were growing up he would often say that the role a Pharaoh was not unlike that of a parent. To guide and protect the people of Khemet, as though they were his children. To chastise them when need be. To provide for them. And that no matter what we faced when it was our duty to step into the role we needed to remember that above all else." Yami said.

Anzu frowned, "Wait, I'm confused I thought you were Atemu." Anzu said slowly. That was the name they had unlocked in the Shadow RPG, that had been the name that allowed for Zorc to be defeated. But, listening to Yami talk it was almost like Yami thought he was a different person.

Yami chuckled, "Yes, I can imagine how that might be confusing. Had I lost the ceremonial duel you would have heard my true name. But no, Atemu was many things. He was Pharaoh. He was God. He was my best friend. My brother. My protector. My lover and the father of our son." Yami said.

"Wha…how is that?" Anzu spluttered. None of that made any sense. Ishizu always referred to Yami as Pharaoh? But Yami said Atemu was Pharaoh.

Yami chuckled once again, "Atemu and I were twin sons of Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Atemu was born first. As is sometimes the case among siblings to keep the royal line pure Atemu and I wed when we were twelve summers old. A healer informed my father that I had been blessed by the gods to be able to carry a child. My father believed that was a sign that I was to marry Atemu. We shared the title Pharaoh and we ruled Khemet together, side by side as equals. We both fell to Zorc, Atemu before me. I was sealed into the puzzle however, as was often the case people had a hard time telling the two of us apart. When I completed the sealing I was wearing Atemu's cartouche because I wanted to keep him close to me, which led to the tomb keepers to believe that I was Atemu even though that was not the case. Ishizu and I have sense sorted out the truth." Yami explained.

"So you miss Atemu?" Anzu prompted lightly her head still spinning with the realization that Yami had been married. The fact it was to his brother she was ignoring for now, because she wasn't sure how she really felt about that. A cultural difference. She reminded herself. It may be immoral in this day and age but in Yami's time it was not. And Yami was a product of his culture.

Yami nodded, "I now know that losing my memories was a blessing. I could not have born those years in isolation knowing what I had lost. Having these memories back now, and knowing who was waiting for me in the field of reeds is very painful. I feel like I let my family down because I didn't do enough to prepare Yugi to be separate from me. I am here due to my own failing because I did not make Yugi strong enough to be on his own. He still needs me to protect him, a duty I will fulfill for the rest of my days. But for now I still mourn for what I have lost." Yami said.

Anzu pulled Yami into a hug, her heart breaking for the man. She loved her family dearly as well as each and every one of her friends. She had no idea how she would cope with suddenly losing every single person she held dear. Anzu also understood that Yami's pain had nothing to do with her and the gang. He cared about each and every one of them but just because there were other people he cared for doesn't lessen the overwhelming sense of loss. _And Yami said he had a son._ Anzu thought to herself but she refrained from asking about his son. She already could feel her jacket dampening as her friend silently wept onto her shoulder.

"Hey you guys, come on we're going to divide into teams for a snowball fight." Otogi called out.

Yami quickly pushed Anzu away, his hand quickly swiping across his face erasing the remnants of his tears. His face was still flushed but that could be attributed to the biting wind. Only Anzu and Yami knew differently.

"Hey, wait a second. I thought we agreed snowmen next." Anzu said as she rose to her feet, her arms crossed as she starred down at the boys.

Joey gave Anzu a cheeky grin, "Zu, we decided dat da snowball fight wus more portant an we can do da snowmen afta da snow baddle." Joey said.

Yugi gave Anzu a smile, "Don't worry Anzu. We'll still do both. After all, this is Yami's first holiday season. No way are we going to let him miss out on anything." Yugi vowed.

Joey rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "An sense Yug and I won da race we get ta be da team captains." Joey declared.

Anzu sighed, "Fine." Anzu conceded.

"Now, I'm first captain. And my first choice is Yami." Yugi declared firmly in a pick that surprised no one. Yami said nothing as he made his way over to stand beside Yugi.

Joey glanced around, "Alright, da first person on da winnin' team is…Zu!" Joey declared.

Anzu quirked a questioning brow before she made her way over to stand beside Joey. Yugi chose next, surprising everyone by picking Ryou. Joey picked Honda which left Otogi as the final member to join team Yugi.

Yugi led the way across the field to where his team was going to set up.

"Is anyone going to tell me the rules to this whole snowball fight thing?" Yami said suddenly as they came to a stop and Ryou, Otogi and Yugi started constructing their barricade.

Yugi kind of shrugged, "Oops, sorry Yami. Well, there actually aren't really any rules. We make a bunch of snowballs and chuck them at the other side until we both run out of snowballs. It's just for fun." Yugi said.

Ryou chuckled, "Of course the object is to get hit less than your opponent but other than that there isn't really anything else to the game. It's just something fun we do in the winter." Ryou added.

Yami nodded as he crouched down and started making something that vaguely resembled a snow ball. Yami didn't really see the enjoyment all this winter stuff but it seemed like it was important to Yugi so, he was going to try and do his best to make sure Yugi had fun, which was all that was important.

Once Yugi was satisfied they were armed with enough snowballs everyone was crouched down behind their makeshift structure. Waiting for what, Yami had no idea.

Out of the corner of his eye Yami saw a bush rustle before he caught a glimpse of Joey's green winter coat. _Ah, a sneak attack._ Yami realized before he tossed himself in front of Yugi, taking three hits as Anzu, Joey and Honda allow fired from the bushes at the unsuspecting team.

"We're under attack!" Otogi yelled before he started chucking snowballs at the group. Yugi and Ryou started firing as well. Yami crouched down and grabbed a couple snowballs of his own and chucked them in Joey's direction. At least one found its mark.

Almost 45 minutes later the battle came to a close. And now they were on to snowman building. Yami resisted the urge to groan. He was tired, he couldn't feel his fingers and he was cold. He wanted to be done for the day they'd been outside for over an hour. However, it seemed he was the only one who was ready to head inside.

"Yami, come on help me build a snowman." Yugi said as he kept rolling a ball of snow around on the ground. Yami said nothing in response but he did crouch down and start to make another snowball and tried to roll it around not unlike Yugi was.

Perhaps his disinterest in these winter games came from his advanced age. Even forgetting the 5,000 years he spent trapped in the puzzle he was 20 summers old when he was sealed, which put him at 4, in some cases five years older than the members of Yugi-tachi. Or perhaps, it was because his mind kept drifting to thoughts about his family. He could see Atemu having really enjoyed the snowball fight. He would have really gotten into the whole warfare aspect of the game, and given the masterful general Atemu had been Joey wouldn't have known what hit him.

 _I really need to stop thinking about them. Thinking about them won't bring them back. Nor will it change the fact that I won't see any of them for probably another 50 or so years._ Yami thought to himself. He needed to remember that.

He and Yugi managed to stack three decent sized snowball onto of one another before Yugi grabbed a stick and started to try and carve away at the snow. At first Yami wasn't sure what Yugi was even doing before he saw the top ball start to have almost a star-shape. Yugi was trying to make the snowman look like one of them.

"Yami, hold still. I'm trying to make a snow statue of you." Yugi ordered, his face screwed up in concentration as he worked on slowly shaving the snow with his stick.

Yami was struck with a memory from back when he and Atemu had still been quite young, about fifteen years old themselves.

" _Beloved, hold still. How can the sculptor be expect to capture your likeness when you keep fidgeting my dear?"_

" _But Ate."_

" _No buts beloved. Now hold still." Atemu had ordered._

Yami remembered that day like it was yesterday. Atemu had finally caved and allowed an official statue of the two of them to be designed, seated side by side outside the palace complex. Yami had been actually feeling a bit odd and hadn't been able to sit still for the life of him. The found out a week later why.

Yami shook the thought from his head before he brushed himself off. "I'm going home Aibou." Yami said firmly. He couldn't keep doing this. If he continued to stay much longer than he was going to end up ruining Yugi's day and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"But Yamiii." Yugi whined.

"Have one of your friends take a picture of you beside the finished snowmen. You can show it to me when you get home. But I'm freezing Yugi, and I don't really fancy catching my death out here in the cold." Yami said. It wasn't entirely true, but he knew that in order to ever be able to see his family again the gods were expecting him to take care of himself. Staying out in the cold and courting death Yami didn't think would qualify.

Yugi watched his dark half trudge out of the park and head back for home. Joey scowled after Yami's departing form, "Don't worry Yug, yer real friends are here fer ya." Joey snarled.

Anzu jabbed Joey in the ribs, "That is highly insensitive Joey. Can't you see that Yami is hurting right now?" Anzu snapped.

"Course I've noticed im mopin round. He won da duel. Big deal. You'd tink he'd be happy ta stay wit his friends. But no he's mopin round like its da worst tink dat couldn't happened ta him. An I'm getting sick of it Zu. He's crushin' Yug wit dis an he needs ta stop." Joey snapped.

"Did it not occur to you that as far as he's concerned it probably feels like he just lost his entire family in one fell swoop? He just remembered the people that used to be closest to him and once he won the duel in that one instant he lost all of them. He's grieving Joey. Grieving a loss none of us can be expected to comprehend. So give him a break." Anzu snapped.

"An wut ya spect me ta ignore dat his mopin is hurtin' Yug? Yug loves da ungrateful bastard an all dis mopin needs ta stop. I get dat he's upset but he needs ta get ova it. When Yams was still in da puzzle he knew dat Yugi was wut was important. He needs ta stop being selfish an ta remember dat." Joey

"Guys stop!" Yugi yelled.

Joey and Anzu both stopped although they were both still starring daggers at one another. Both adamant that they were the one who was right and the other was just being pigheaded.

"Let's just go home. Have some hot chocolate. Okay guys." Yugi suggested.

Joey sighed, "Fine. If dat's wut ya wanna do Yug, den dats wut we'll do." Joey conceded.

"It is Joey." Yugi said.

The gang collected their sleds before they headed back to the Game Shop for some hot chocolate and some Christmas Carols by the fire. Today might not have turned out exactly how Yugi planned but he was determined that he would make this a wonderful Christmas for Yami. He just had to figure out the perfect gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami stomped his boots harshly on the Motou's doormat once he came inside before slipping them off. He tugged off his gloves, scarf and winter coat and tossed them into the closet before he marched purposely into the shop, intending to spend the rest of his day in his room alone.

"Ah, back already. Just a second and I'll have the hot chocolate whipped right up." Grandpa called out.

"None for me Mr. Motou. Yugi and his friends are still out playing. I don't know when they'll be back." Yami said briskly.

"You should sit down and drink of mug. It'll help combat the chill that I know is settling down into your bones." Mr. Motou advised.

Yami gave a wry chuckle, "Yes, and so would dry clothes and my blankets. I intend to go curl back up in bed for the rest of the day." Yami said.

"Yami, you do know that moping in your room isn't going to magically make your situation any better. I get that you are down but hiding out in your room isn't going to change that. Yugi loves the holiday season and he is really striving to make this a great holiday for you. You hiding in room is only going to hurt my grandson's feelings." Grandpa advised.

Yami sighed, "I know that Yugi has it in his head that he wants to make this holiday season special for me. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is cause Yugi pain. But at the same time, I'm not as good at hiding how I'm feeling anymore. I can't pretend to be enjoying freezing to death in this ra damned snow. Or to enjoy careening down the hill on those death contraptions Yugi and his friends seem so fond of. I know Yugi is trying but a part of me thinks that I will cause him less pain by staying out of the way. The last thing Yugi needs is to deal with my moping. He has you and he has his friends. Family and friends, according to what Yugi has been drilling into my head make this holiday season magical. That alone should guarantee a wonderful holiday for Yugi." Yami said.

"And the fact that you are an important part of Yugi's family that he wants to spend the holiday with means nothing to you?" Grandpa questioned.

Yami groaned, "That isn't what I meant." Yami mumbled.

"Then why don't you enlighten me?" Grandpa inquired.

Yami sighed as he tried to put into words what he meant. However, what Yami intended to say will remain unsaid because at that moment the back door was thrown open and Yugi and the gang came tromping inside.

"Grandpa! Yami! We're home and ready for some hot chocolate." Yugi called out.

Grandpa chuckled, "I've got a kettle on the stove right now. Why don't you all go and sit down by the fire. I'll let you know when the hot chocolate is ready." Grandpa replied.

"Sounds like a plan Grandpa." Yugi replied as he walked into the kitchen, his hair sticking up more wildly than normal thanks to the snow. Yugi grabbed a hold of Yami's wrist and tugged Yami into the living room before he pushed Yami down onto the arm chair and plopping down on Yami's lap, with his head resting on Yami's chest.

"Just wait until you try Grandpa's hot chocolate Yami. It's the best." Yugi whispered.

Yami sighed, "I'm sure it is Yugi." Yami said evenly.

"Did you at least have a little bit of fun when we played in the snow together?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed once again. How in the world was he supposed to answer that question? He hated being out in the cold. Being cold and wet made that misery even worse. He and Yugi were lucky they didn't break their necks sledding and don't get him started on the whole pelting one another with balls of ice. At least Ra's attack had been warm. To be perfectly honest he preferred being blasted by Ra than being out in the snow. None of that was remotely fun. But, he had a feeling telling Yugi that would break his heart. So, how could he be honest and not hurt Yugi's feelings?

"Aibou, to be perfectly honest I didn't particularly care for being out in the cold. The cold weather doesn't really agree with me. But, what I did enjoy was the fact that you were having so much fun. That made being out in the cold worth it." Yami said slowly. It was a stretch but at least that wouldn't hurt Yugi's feelings and still Yami was able to admit he didn't like being out in the snow. That was as close to a win win and he was going to get.

Yugi smiled brightly at Yami before he snuggled back in closer. Yami draped an arm loosely around Yugi's body to keep him from falling off the chair. The rest of the gang had joined them in the living room by this point, sitting in front of the fire.

"O the weather outside is frightful." Yugi sang.

"But the fire is so delightful." Anzu piped up.

"And since we've no place to go." Ryou supplied.

"Let it snow! Let it snow! Let is snow!" Joey, Honda and Otogi loudly sang.

Yami internally groaned. _Please make it stop._ It wasn't just the off key singing that was giving him a headache. It was the very loud off key singing that was giving him a headache. Personally, he didn't think Joey, Honda or Otogi sang their verse rather just yelled it as loudly as they could.

Grandpa walked out into the living with a tray full of mugs of hot chocolate complete with little white marshmallows on top. Yugi sat up a little bit straighter so he could accept his mug and Yami took one of his own. He took a sip of the piping hot beverage and did admit Grandpa Motou had a point, the hot chocolate did help to warm him back up.

Yugi finished his hot chocolate first and set his mug down on the end table beside him before he snuggled back up against Yami. "So, what Christmas Carol should we sing next?" Yugi called out.

 _How about we skip them and just sit here in silence?_ Yami mentally mused.

"Jingle Bells?" Joey suggested.

"No, not Jingle Bells. How about Deck the Halls?" Ryou suggested.

"Rockin' around the Christmas Tree?" Otogi offered.

"Silent night?" Anzu suggested, "It's my favorite."

"I'm partial to We Three Kings." Grandpa said.

"Grandma got ran over by a reindeer?" Honda said, "That song always makes me laugh."

"Up ta you Yug." Joey said.

"Hmm" Yugi muttered. "I don't know. Mou Hitori No Boku which one do you think we should sing?" Yugi asked. As much as he enjoyed being able to snuggle up close to his beloved darkness right now the point was to get Yami into the Christmas spirit. Singing Christmas carols could not help but put Yami in the holiday mood.

Yami shrugged, "Like Joey said Aibou, it's up to you." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head, "No, I want you to pick Mou Hitori No Boku. I want you to have fun with the rest of us. You pick the next song." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "Aibou, I don't even know what Christmas songs there even are. How could you possibly expect me to pick one?" Yami said. His bed was calling out to him again, quite loudly in fact. Maybe he would have that wonderful dream again that he had lost the duel and got to walk through those stone doors. Gods how he missed all of them.

Yugi lightly smacked him on the side of the head, "You know probably more of them then you give yourself credit for. You lived in my body for two years. You were around for 2 Christmas's before. You had to have heard me singing Christmas Carols." Yugi said.

"Yams, just pick one already b'fer I start ta sing Jingle Bells." Joey prompted.

Yami sighed as he cast his mind out for a Christmas song. Yugi did have a point over the last two holiday seasons he had probably heard most if not all the Christmas Carols there were. Didn't mean he really knew the words to any of them but he had heard them before.

"I'll be home for Christmas." Yami said suddenly. If he remembered the song right that song captured at least partially how he was feeling or what he really wanted right now.

Yugi smiled brightly as he started to sing, "I'll be home for Christmas."

"You can plan on me." Anzu and Ryou replied.

"Please have snow and mistletoe." Grandpa joined.

"And presents on the tree." Joey added.

"Christmas Eve will find me." Honda sang.

"Where the love light gleams." Otogi sung.

"I'll be home for Christmas." The entire gang sang.

"If only in my dreams." Yami finished. That more than anything was what he wanted. He adored Yugi, Grandpa and all of their friends. He really did. But what he really wanted more than anything was to be beside his own loved ones.

But for now he was doomed to only see them in his dreams until the gods decided to take mercy on him and he would be permitted to leave the world of the living. Which seeing as the way his luck had gone lately wouldn't be for another 100 years.

"Say Grandpa, when do you want to put up the Christmas tree this year?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa stopped and thought for a moment, "We can set up the Christmas tree tomorrow if you'd like Yugi." Grandpa said.

Yugi smiled brightly, "That would be wonderful. Right guys?" Yugi asked.

"Right." The gang replied.

"Hey, seeing as how this is Yami's first real Christmas, what do you guys say we throw a huge Christmas party this year?" Ryou suggested.

Yugi smiled, "Ryou, that's a great idea. We can do presents and games and eat tons of great food and Christmas cookies and singing. It will be so much fun. What do you say guys?" Yugi asked. The gang was all very excited about having a party which they decided to hold next Saturday.

Following the plan for the party the gang one by one slowly began to make their way home leaving Yami, Yugi and Grandpa alone in the living room in front of the fire. Yugi had made himself quite comfortable with his head tucked up under Yami's chin and his arms wrapped around Yami's torso. Yami had an arm loosely draped around Yugi's body, his Crimson gaze locked on the fire with his mind a million miles away.

"You never did answer my question earlier Yami." Grandpa said suddenly.

"Not now Mr. Motou." Yami said, the last thing he wanted was to have that conversation with Yugi in the room.

"Why not?" Grandpa asked.

"Because Yugi is not asleep quite yet and I do not want him overhearing that particular discussion." Yami said.

"Do you not think that's something Yugi needs to be aware of?" Grandpa shot back.

"Guys, stop bickering." Yugi mumbled, "'m tired."

Yami sighed, "Then what do you say I carry you up to bed, huh Little One? After all that playing you did today a slightly earlier bed time isn't such a bad idea." Yami suggested.

"Kay." Yugi sleepily replied as he snuggled even closer into Yami's body, relishing the sound of Yami's heartbeat. That beautiful sound reassured him that Yami was still here with him. Yugi had been lulled to sleep many times just listening to that steady rhythm.

"Just don't forget to come back down after you're done." Grandpa said firmly as he hauled himself up and began collecting the mugs to carry back into the kitchen.

"I won't." Yami promised. As unpleasant as this conversation would be he knew better than to put it off indefinitely.

Yami carefully rose from the chair, pulling Yugi's body closer to his own. Thankfully Yugi was at least awake enough to wrap his legs around Yami's waist to make it slightly less awkward for Yami to carry him up the stairs.

Yami slowly made his way up the staircase before he backed his way into Yugi's bedroom, the messy floor just as toy strewn as the boys soul room had been. Yami was made painfully aware of that when he stepped on a wayward jack that was sitting on the floor.

Yami bit his tongue to keep from cursing at the unexpected stabbing pain in the arch of his foot. _Mental note. Tell Yugi to clean his room._ Yami reminded himself as he carefully made the remainder of the painful journey over to Yugi's bed where he gently laid the teen down.

Yami deposited Yugi onto the mattress but the stubborn teen refused to let go of Yami's shoulders.

"Yugi, Aibou you have to let go." Yami whispered.

Yugi smirked slightly in amusement even though the little imp kept his eyes firmly closed because he was 'sleeping'. "Don't wanna." Yugi mumbled.

"Yugi, you and I both know you aren't asleep. Please let go of me." Yami whispered. Why he was whispering he didn't know, perhaps to maintain the illusion that Yugi was really sleeping or going to sleep. Whatever the reasoning it was foolish, Yami knew that much.

"Wanna cuddle you some more." Yugi mumbled, tightening his hold slightly around Yami's shoulders.

"And I need to go and talk to your grandfather. Let go of me Yugi." Yami replied, his voice rising ever so slightly at the command.

Yugi peaked an eye open. "What do you and Grandpa need to talk about that you don't want me overhearing? Oh, wait I know. Christmas presents." Yugi said, finally releasing his hold on Yami only to sit straight up in bed, all traces of sleep gone.

Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes, no they were not discussing Christmas gifts. "Good night Aibou." Yami said as he rose to his feet, heading for the door.

"Yami, wait." Yugi called out.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami asked, pausing just inside Yugi's doorway.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed, "Nothing Yugi. There is nothing that I want." Yami said evenly.

Yugi chuckled, "That's not true and we both know it. Tell me what you want for Christmas. I'm not going to stop bugging you until you give me ideas. I still need to do all my Christmas shopping so I can pick out the perfect gift for you." Yugi said.

"Yugi…" Yami said, his tone almost whining slightly as he wished for the conversation to just drop. He had answered honestly, there was nothing more to be said.

"I'll keep bugging you until you tell me. So, what do you want for Christmas Yami?" Yugi asked again.

"Just get me something. Anything. I really don't care Aibou. Now go to sleep." Yami ordered, he didn't mean to snap at Yugi but this was really starting to get on his nerves. And he was trying so hard to keep his temper in check, to not just snap at Yugi. But it was getting harder and harder for Yami to hold himself together.

Yugi scowled at the sharp tone before he climbed out of bed, "No need to be such a grouch Yami. Not my fault that I love you and want to make the holiday happy for you. So you can stop moping around like the world ended. Is it such a bad thing that I want to make you happy Yami?" Yugi growled.

That did it. Yami whirled around, his crimson eyes blazing as he locked gazes with Yugi's defiant amethyst orbs.

"You want to know what I want for Christmas Yugi. You really want to know what I truly want? Then I'll fucking tell you Aibou, what I want most for Christmas is to drop dead. Now, unless you plan on slipping some arsenic in my hot chocolate we can drop this ridiculous topic and you can go to bed." Yami growled.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, "You don't really mean that Yami." Yugi whispered. His beloved darkness could not truly want to 'drop dead' as he so eloquently put it. He knew Yami had been struggling but he didn't think things were anywhere near that bad.

Yami sighed, his hand coming up the rest on the bridge of his nose. And following this lovely argument he still had to talk to Mr. Motou downstairs. This was turning out to be an absolutely wonderful evening. And all he wanted was to go to bed and be left alone. "Yugi, Aibou, look you asked what it was I really wanted. So, you can't really be upset when I answer your question. What I want most is to be reunited with my family. With my friends. My loved ones. And the only way for that to happen would be for me to die. So, that is what I want for Christmas. To die." Yami said. It sounded terrible to say but it was truly what he wanted. Getting hit by a car walking to the corner store would be a dream come true.

Yugi jogged forward and threw his arms tightly around Yami's torso, slamming into him with enough force that he almost knocked Yami to the floor. "I don't want you to die." Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest. This was turning into the ceremonial duel all over again. He had kept his darkness here and yet it felt like he was on the verge of losing him all over again.

Yami sighed, as he awkwardly embraced Yugi back in return. His hand carding through Yugi's messy tri-color locks. "I'm not suicidal Aibou. I promise you that. Just like I promise I'm not going to be courting death. If I were to do that then I would never be able to see those I love so much ever again. So, despite what I want odds are you are going to be stuck with me for a very long time Yugi." Yami reassured.

Yugi snorted, "Gee, thanks. That makes me feel loads better." Yugi mumbled. The way Yami talked it was like staying here with him and Grandpa and then gang was some horrible fate. Were they really that terrible?

Yami chuckled, "I never claimed to be good at this comforting stuff. That was always more your area of expertise rather than my own."

"Yeah, and what your area of expertise was slaying the bad guys and rescuing the damsels in distress? Is that what you're trying to say Mr. Hero?" Yugi shot back.

Yami sighed, "Not quite. But for the sake of getting you into bed where you belong I'll take it." Yami replied.

"Only if you join me Yami. After you said that you wanted to die I'm not going to be able to sleep a wink without being able to hear your heartbeat." Yugi said.

Yami sighed once again, this time in defeat, "Fine, Aibou. You win. How about you go and get changed and get your teeth brushed and I'll go talk to your grandfather. Once I'm done with that I'll come back up and you can sleep with me if you really want to. Okay?" Yami offered.

Yugi was quiet for a moment as he contemplated Yami's offer, "That's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Your only other choice is to go to bed and sleep by yourself and I still go and talk to your Grandfather." Yami said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Yugi pouted, "Why do you always have to be the one who wins Yami." Yugi mumbled.

Yami winced. _Why indeed?_ Yami thought to himself as he lightly pushed Yugi away from him, "I mean it Yugi. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I'll be back in a bit." Yami said before he turned and headed back down the stairs.

Yugi watched Yami go with a very heavy heart. His throwing the match had made Yami so miserable that he was actively wishing he were dead. He didn't want to be here in the mortal world. But, that's exactly where he was stuck. And it was all Yugi's fault.

There had to be some way to give Yami a good Christmas. There had to be something Yugi could do or say that wouldn't make Yami dread waking up in the morning and realizing that he was still alive. There had to be something he could do that would make Yami happy again. Happy like he used to be when he was still an amnesiac spirit inhabiting a teenager's body.

The question was what. What could he possibly do that would make Yami happy? He would have to think really hard about this. Ice skating or baking Christmas cookies probably wouldn't be enough nor would decorating the Christmas tree.

Maybe Ishizu would have an idea about what he could do that would make Yami's Christmas extra special. Ishizu seemed to know most anything. Almost more than his Grandfather did. Yugi vowed to call her first thing tomorrow morning to find out what she thought might be the perfect gift for Yami.

But first, he needed to get ready for bed. Yami already seemed to be in a less than pleasant mood, he didn't want to upset Yami even more by not listening when Yami told him to get ready for bed.

Yami made his way back down into the living to see that Grandpa had made himself quite comfortable in his favorite arm chair. Yami took a seat on the couch opposite him. Grandpa glanced up at Yami, setting aside the holiday catalog he'd begun glancing through while he waited for Yami to make his way back downstairs.

"Is Yugi asleep?" Grandpa asked.

Yami shook his head, "No, he woke up as he I was putting him in bed. I told him to get changed and to brush his teeth then go to bed." Yami said.

Grandpa nodded, "Good. Now, about what we were discussing earlier." Grandpa said.

Yami sighed, "I know. You were talking about my less than enthusiastic participation in the holiday festivities." Yami said.

"That's one way of putting it, yes. More like you seemed pained by the idea of spending time with Yugi and his friends in the living room, sipping hot chocolate and singing Christmas Carols. You act like it's this huge chore despite knowing how important this holiday season is to Yugi and how much importance he has placed on making your holiday in particular, special." Grandpa said.

"It's not that Yugi's desire to make this holiday special isn't important. It's just that…" Yami trailed off, trying to put into words what he wanted to say.

"Do you know what I did the Christmas after my beloved Akiko passed? The woman I married at 19 years of age and spent 34 glorious years beside? Do you know I did after she died?" Grandpa asked.

Yami shook his head, "No, I don't know what you did. But I have a feeling you're going to tell me." Yami said.

"I put on a red Santa suit and snuck into the house where an excited 5 year old Yugi caught me placing presents beneath the tree." Grandpa said.

Yami frowned, "What's your point exactly?" Yami asked.

"I lost one of the most important people in the world to me and I didn't forget what was important. That despite having lost someone precious it would have been extremely selfish of me to curl up in a shell and forget all the other people around who loved me. I swallowed my grief and moved on. Do I still miss Akiko, of course I do? Do I spend my days wallowing in misery because she's gone and I'm here? No, I do not. So buck up." Grandpa said sternly.

"That's it, buck up?" Yami said slowly.

"That's what I said. Yugi loves you dearly and for you to sit around moping while he busts his rump trying to make you smile is going to result in a miserable Christmas for everyone. And that can't happen. You need to remember that despite what you've lost, mind you which isn't that much. It's not like they dropped dead yesterday or anything. They've all been dead and buried for thousands of years. What's another century for them to wait for you? The time you have to wait is going to go by a lot more slowly if you keep moping around. You need to get out, get active and move on with your life." Grandpa said.

Yami sighed, "Do my thoughts on this topic even matter?" Yami asked.

"No, they don't. As you said that day you were the master of your own fate. You chose to play to the best of your ability, to push yourself and Yugi as far as you could. The end result was that you emerged from that fight victorious. You have no one to blame for that but yourself. You could have held back but you did not." Grandpa said.

"If I had held back I would have been doing both Yugi and myself a disservice. The point was to prove to everyone that Yugi didn't need me anymore, that he was just as strong as I am and that he was capable of standing on his own. Had I not dueled with every ounce of my skills I would have paid Yugi an ultimate disrespect, implying that I didn't think Yugi was my equal. That is something I could never do." Yami said firmly.

"And yet you sit here still, three months later, moping because you won the match. Your fate was in your own hands Yami. What's done is done. Now, buck up." Grandpa said firmly.

Yami nodded once briskly. "Understood. Now, is that all or is there anything else you wish to discuss?" Yami asked.

"Have you put any thought into what you were going to give Yugi for Christmas?" Grandpa asked.

Yami resisted the urge to groan, no he had not given that the slightest thought. Which was probably terrible of him but he hadn't thought about gifts for any of his friends. He probably should start thinking about it. "No, I have not." Yami said flatly.

"You really should. Yugi is going to be counting on you giving him something. He's not going to give you single hint either, and given that you shared a body with him for 2 years you should know better than anyone what Yugi would want for Christmas." Grandpa said.

"Right. I'll definitely think about it." Yami said as he rose to his feet heading once again for the stairs. Grandpa did have a point, he was stuck here because of his own actions. His own failings. He had no one to blame but himself.

Gods he missed Atemu at times like this. Atemu was always the one Yami could turn to when he didn't know what to do or if he was struggling with something. When they were grieving the death of their father, even though they were expected to be stoic in public, in private they were able to express that grief to one another. Atemu didn't expect Yami to hide how he was feeling or what he was thinking, not from him. He could cry, yell whatever he needed to. Which right now Yami really felt like he needed. But that didn't matter because here Yami was grieving and apparently could share it with no one.

Grandpa telling him to just buck up made it sound like it was so simple and his casual dismissal of everything that Yami had lost was hard to swallow. He wasn't trying to ruin everyone's holiday season he was just missing his own loved ones and hearing how everyone was particularly happy and how special this season was to be spent with family and friends reminded him even more acutely about those that he did not have to spend time with.

Yami climbed up the stairs and headed into his room, quickly stripping off his clothes and pulling on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt before he trudged across the hall and into Yugi's room because a promise was a promise.

Yami was not surprised to see that Yugi was still up when he padded into the room. Yugi gave Yami a sheepish smile as he set his comic book aside and scooted over, making room for Yami to join him in bed.

"Thank you Mou Hitori No Boku. You don't know how much this means to me." Yugi said.

Yami gave Yugi a small smile, "No problem Aibou." Yami replied as he climbed onto the bed, taking the spot closet to the wall. Yugi curled up beside him, resting his head on Yami's chest with his arm wrapped tightly around Yami's torso.

"Good night Yami." Yugi whispered.

Yami leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Yugi's brow, "Good night Yugi." Yami replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yugi was the first one awake the next morning. He carefully sat up, doing his best not to wake up Yami who was still sound asleep. He still couldn't believe that Yami really didn't want to be here that badly. A tiny vindictive part of him almost wanted to say 'then go then. We don't want you here either.' Yugi quashed that part down. No, he didn't want Yami to leave. If he had wanted Yami to leave then he would have won the match and set his other half free.

Which left Yugi with a dilemma of what to do now. Yami was here and apparently miserable so there had to be something, anything that he could do that would make Yami happy. That alone would make this Christmas the best. The question was, was it even possible?

Ice skating was out since Yami already said he didn't like the cold, no matter how much fun it was. They were already planning on decorating the tree today which was always a ton of fun. Not even Yami wouldn't have fun doing that. But after they were down decorating the tree he didn't want Yami to slip back down into his funk.

 _Ishizu has the answers. She's got to._ Yugi thought to himself. He had thought about Ishizu last night. She knew everything, and she certainly knew enough magic and rituals to open up some options that most would dismiss as impossible.

Yugi carefully crawled out of bed. He paused briefly and just watched his darkness sleep. Yami looked so peaceful. Almost like he didn't have a care in the world. Yugi gently reached down and tugged the blanket up, tucking Yami in more firmly before he headed out of his room, making a point to grab his cellphone off his desk before he left.

Yugi then slipped into Yami's room and plopped down on the bed. Yami's room, in Yugi's opinion seemed to lack life or that lived in feeling Yugi got from his own bedroom. There were no posters, nothing adoring the walls, leaving just plain boring white. The desk was empty and the nightstand had a single picture on it of the entire gang taken right after the ceremonial duel. On top of Yami's dresser sat his brand new duel disk, a gift from Kaiba as soon as they landed in Domino.

Dueling was something Yami still did semi-frequently. Although it was no longer something he did for fun nor in a bid to save the world. Kaiba Corporation had hired Yami as their representative in the professional dueling world. They ran footage of some of Yami's better known victories in their advertisements and even sold some King of Games gear. Kaiba paid Yami handsomely for his time and the use of his name and face, not that Yami ever did anything with the money.

Grandpa was more than okay with Yami stepping fully into the Dueling ring and freeing Yugi from almost any obligation where dueling was concerned and allowed him time to focus on more important things like school and getting his grades up.

Yugi turned his attention back onto his phone and scrolled through his list of contacts searching for Ishizu's phone number. He found her after a few minutes of scrolling. He just hoped it wasn't still too early and he wasn't waking her up. Also, he kind of hoped she was still in Domino and hadn't decided to head back to Egypt because that would have really sucked.

"Hello, Dr. Ishizu Ishtar speaking, how may I be of assistance?" Ishizu greeted.

"Hey Ishizu. It's me, Yugi." Yugi said.

"Greetings Yugi. How may I be of assistance to you?" Ishizu replied.

Yugi sighed, now came the hard part. Trying to explain what he needed to Ishizu. Then getting her to help on top of everything else. But, hopefully saying it was for the Pharaoh would guarantee Ishizu's willingness to help. After all, it was her family's sacred duty to serve the Pharaoh. Dragging Yami out of the depths of depression qualified. "Umm, I was actually hoping you could help me out with something. You see, the Pharaohs been kinda, I don't know, down lately and I was hoping you could help me find a way to cheer him up a bit." Yugi said.

"The Pharaoh has been grieving since his victory in the ceremonial duel. This I am aware of. We have spoken about this topic at length. However, I fail to see how I would be able to be of further assistance." Ishizu said.

Yugi frowned. Why was it seeming like Yami had talked to everyone but him about how he was feeling? Did Yami not trust him anymore? Yami and he used to be able to tell each other any and everything. They were partners! Equals! Literally soulmates! When had that changed? The duel, everything kept coming back to that ra-damned ceremonial duel. A duel that Yugi was coming to wish had never even happened. "Yami said that he's been missing his family…is there any, I don't know, magic rituals or anything like that, that might be able to allow one of his family or friends to, I don't know, come back?" Yugi suggested. It sounded like a long shot but it was the best he had been able to come up with to make Yami happier.

And who knows maybe Yami being able to see his father or Mana or Mahado again might cheer him up. He just hoped Ishizu didn't suggest bringing back High Priest Seth. One Kaiba was more than enough. Ishizu was silent for several minutes. Long enough that Yugi felt obligated to ask, "Are you still there Ishizu?"

"I am still here Yugi. But, I find myself confused about why you are seeking to bring back one of the Pharaoh's loved ones. You aren't expecting him to try and choose which person to attempt to bring back, are you?" Ishizu asked, slowly and Yugi could hear the disapproval in her tone. Honestly, she sounded as bad as his mother.

"No, no Ishizu, nothing like that. More, I was thinking that it would be a surprise for Ya-for the Pharaoh. We could bring back one of his loved ones to surprise him with for Christmas." Yugi said.

Ishizu sighed once more, "What you are asking is not impossible…"

"Great, so do I need to meet you at the museum? Can we do this today? What do you need from me?" Yugi asked.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, was that while what you are asking is not impossible bringing someone back from the realm of the dead is not an easy task and often comes at a great cost." Ishizu said.

"I don't care how hard it is or what the cost, I'll pay whatever I have to. I don't want Yami to be sad anymore Ishizu. Tell me what I need to do." Yugi said firmly.

Ishizu sighed, "It will take me some time to locate the relevant texts. I will text you once I have had time to review the ritual and gather the materials required." Ishizu said.

"And how long do you think that will take?" Yugi asked. He really hoped it wasn't going to take too long because he wanted Yami to be able to enjoy the rest of the holiday season.

"If everything goes well I should be able to find the relevant documents today. If you wanted we could perhaps perform the ritual later tonight after the museum closes. Would that be acceptable to you?" Ishizu asked.

Yugi nodded, "That would be perfect. We are putting up our Christmas tree later today. I could come by after we finish getting that set up." Yugi said.

"Very well. I will see you this evening Yugi. Send the Pharaoh my regards." Ishizu said before she disconnected the call.

Yugi hung up his phone a huge smile lighting up his face. That would make Yami's Christmas. He could just picture the look on Yami's face when one his old friends or his father came waltzing into the Game Shop. That would be priceless.

Yugi wandered back into his bedroom and saw that his lazy Yami was still sound asleep. Well not anymore. They needed to help Grandpa haul all the Christmas decorations out of the attic, and as the tallest not to mention the strongest of them Yami would be a huge help with that.

Yugi pounced on top of Yami, "Wake up sleepy head!" Yugi yelled as loud as he could.

Yami, for his part, it seemed was getting used to this particular wake up method because all he did was lazily blink one eye open. "Wut time iz it?" Yami asked with a yawn, his voice still gravely with sleep.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder, "Almost 8. Way past time for you to get up. Come on we need to eat breakfast, then you me and grandpa need to dig the Christmas decorations out of the attic so it's all ready for when the gang gets here this afternoon." Yugi said.

Yami nodded as he sat up, "Alright, I'm up Yugi. Now, would you mind getting off me so I can grab a shower and get dressed?" Yami asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Of course, it's always about what you want. But, fine go take your shower." Yugi teased before he rolled off of Yami allowing him to get up.

Yami snorted, "Brat."

"And yet you still love me." Yugi teased right back.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I do for some unexplainable reason." Yami muttered, although the small smirk took any possible hurt out of the comment. Yami rose to his feet, stretching before he started to head back to the door only to once again step on one of Yugi's little landmines. This time a lego.

"Aibou, unless you want me to banish every last one of your toys to the shadow realm, please pick up your room. That is twice in less than 24 hours I have stepped on one of your toys." Yami growled.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I thought all your shadow magic was gone Yami. That you were normal now." Yugi said.

Yami crossed his arms in front of his chest and starred Yugi down, not unlike he had his many duel monsters opponents. Cocky smirk and all. "Do you really want to take that chance Aibou?" Yami asked, "after all, I'm sure the thief and Marik's alter ego would love to have some toys to play with." Yami said.

Yugi stuck out his tongue, "Fine, fine you win Mou Hitori No Boku, I'll pick up my toys. You go and get your shower." Yugi said.

Yami nodded once before he carefully made his way out of Yugi's room.

Yugi then turned his attention onto the toys he had scattered around his bedroom. Yami did kind of have a point about the mess. Besides, if they were successful in resurrecting one of Yami's friends or family members Yami would probably end up sharing Yugi's bedroom on a longer term. It would only be considerate to make it safe for the Pharaoh to walk across the floor.

Yami made it back to his bedroom following his shower and had started to get dressed when his cellphone rang. Yami scowled at the offending device. Only three people had that blasted number: Yugi, Kaiba and Ishizu. And seeing as Yugi was cleaning his room and Ishizu would only call him in the event of an emergency which meant the caller was Kaiba. The reason Kaiba had the number was because he bought the blasted phone.

"What?" Yami barked into the phone.

"Good morning to you to Pharaoh." Kaiba replied haughtily.

Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it was way too early to be dealing with Kaiba. "Did you call me for a specific reason or just to annoy me?" Yami asked.

"I need you to clear you schedule day after tomorrow. You're going to be spending the day at Kaiba land. I will have Isono pick up you at 8 sharp." Kaiba lazily ordered.

"And if I had plans?" Yami replied back evenly. He didn't as far as he knew but Kaiba didn't know that.

"Cancel them. I need you at Kaiba land. It is part of your job." Kaiba stated.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Yes, a job I don't ever even remember fully agreeing to. I was fine with you making a profit using my name and face and even representing Kaiba Corporation at duel monster events. I never once agreed to be at your every beck and call Kaiba. This is the holiday season and as I am sure you are fully aware people make plans during this period. Plans that I will not cancel just because you order me to Kaiba." Yami snapped back.

Kaiba snorted, "Whatever stupid holiday garbage the shrimp has scheduled you can rearrange. This is way more important. As I said, your presence is required." Kaiba hissed.

Yami frowned, "Kaiba, I am not one of your employees that you can just order around. Either give me a good, valid reason that I would decide to rearrange my schedule or I will not be at Kaibaland the day after tomorrow. Are we clear?" Yami growled.

Kaiba sighed, "Fine. I have two things that I need you to do that day. The first, Kaiba Corporation is heavily involved with the local orphanage and one of the children there is ill. I sent Mokuba to go and ask what the kid wanted for Christmas, fully intending to buy whatever the kid asked for. But, what the kid said they wanted was to get to spend the day with you for some inexplicable reason. So, guess what? You're spending the day with a sick 8 year old the day after tomorrow. And since you were going to be at Kaiba Land anyway, I figured I'd make good use of your time and have you do the holiday photo shoot to raise money for charity while you were already there." Kaiba said.

Yami sighed as he sat down on the side of the bed, "Would it kill you to just ask me to do something for once instead of barking at me?" Yami asked.

"As I said Isono will pick you up at 8 sharp. Be ready." Kaiba ordered before he disconnected the call.

Yami rolled his eyes, Kaiba despite his rare redeeming qualities seemed determined to constantly try and act like an asshole even when there was no reason for it. Yami supposed that after all this time he should be more than used to Kaiba's behavior.

Yami set his phone back on top of his dresser before he tugged on a plain black turtle neck and made his way downstairs.

"Took you long enough." Yugi declared once Yami joined the two Motou's in the kitchen.

"I got sidetracked by a work call." Yami said as he sat down.

Yugi scowled, "Can't Kaiba leave you alone? We're doing the tree today." Yugi mumbled.

"Kaiba has requested a few hours of my time the day after tomorrow. I agreed. So, it looks like you'll have to make do without me that day Aibou." Yami said.

"Whaaa, no you can't. You're going to be busy the day after tomorrow. You'll have to call Kaiba back and tell him you can't go." Yugi said. Tonight he was going to perform the ritual with Ishizu to bring back one of Yami's loved ones. The day after tomorrow hopefully all three of them would be helping grandpa bake Christmas cookies. Grandpa had even special ordered duel monster cookie cutters for them.

Yami shook his head, "I'm sorry Aibou, you and the gang will have to make do without me." Yami said firmly.

"Dammit Yami!" Yugi snapped, slamming his fist down harshly onto the table, "I'm serious we had important plans the day after tomorrow. You can't just cancel our stuff just because Kaiba decided to bark at you." Yugi growled.

Yami rose a questioning brow, "First of all Yugi, watch you language. Secondly, you can't expect me to keep my schedule clear on the off chance you decide you wanted to do something. Besides, you and the gang will all be in school on Tuesday regardless. You're being a bit ridiculous Yugi." Yami said firmly.

"I'm being ridiculous? Seriously Yami? I said you can't go." Yugi said.

"And you Yugi, are neither my master nor my keeper. I am no longer a spirit inhabiting your body. You do not get to decide what I do or don't do with my time." Yami said.

"Boys, boys enough of this." Grandpa interjected.

"But Grandpaaaa." Yugi whined.

"He does have a point Yugi. You do have school on Tuesday so if Yami has to do work for Kaiba while you are at school I really don't see any grounds for you to object to Yami essentially going to work." Grandpa said.

"Argh." Yugi exclaimed before he moodily turned his attention back onto his eggs. That was just great, he had the perfect surprise all picked out for Yami and as was often the case Kaiba had to show up and ruin everything.

"Yugi, I said that was enough. Now finish your breakfast then you and Yami are going to help me dig out the Christmas decorations and that is final." Grandpa said firmly.

"Yes Grandpa." Yugi muttered.

The three finished breakfast in relative silence. Grandpa cleared the table and sent the two boys up to the attic to dig out all the decorations. Yugi climbed up into the attic first with Yami a short way behind him before Yami pushed the attic door shut.

"Alright Yugi, spill it. Tell me what is really going on and don't give me any crap that it's just because you don't want me to go work for Kaiba during a school day. There is something else going on that you aren't telling me." Yami said.

Yugi turned his back on Yami under the guise of inspecting one of the boxes to see if it had decorations in it or not. "You made it perfectly clear that I have no say in your schedule and that you had already made your foolhardy decision. What more is there to discuss?" Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes, "And when you act like this I have to mentally remind myself that you are sixteen and not six. Yugi, if you have a valid reason for why I shouldn't do the duel monsters thing with Kaiba that day then tell me. As far as I was aware you had no plans at all so the day was free. No matter how much easier it would sometimes be we can no longer hear each other's thoughts or sense what the other is feeling." Yami said.

Yugi turned back around and sat down on top of cardboard boxes. "Let's just say that I have a surprise planned for you that hopefully you will get tomorrow. That surprise would be a reason for you not to do the thing with Kaiba, but I can't tell you what it is because it's a surprise." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "I'm sorry Aibou but Kaiba has already promised that I would spend the day with some orphans at Kaibaland on Tuesday. I can't back out of that." Yami said.

"Orphans huh?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "Apparently spending the day with me was what was on an orphan child's Christmas list. And since Kaiba decided to grant every request on that list this year, he has already promised my time. And given it's a good cause I had no reason to say no." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled, "The orphan has clearly never met you before. Who would willingly ask to spend the day with you?" Yugi teased.

"Other than you? I honestly can't think of anyone who is that crazy." Yami shot back.

"Exactly. Had you been possessing anyone sane it would have been an immediate trip to an exorcist." Yugi joked.

Yami smirked before he playfully dropped down on one knee, bowing low before Yugi, "And I thank you, my most gracious host, my benevolent master, for not having banished my spirit whilst I was inhabiting your body. I am forever in your debt." Yami replied.

Yugi couldn't help it, he giggled. Yami kept a straight face for a few seconds longer before he joined Yugi in laughter.

"More unpacking. Less laughing boys." Grandpa called up to them.

Slowly the two wound down their laughter and Yami slowly rose to his feet and tugged Yugi into an embrace, "Are we good now Little One?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yup, we're good Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi confirmed.

"Then let's find these boxes." Yami said firmly.

Yugi nodded as he straightened back up and began scrutinizing the boxes littering the attic before his eyes landed on one he knew was definitely a Christmas box. "You can start with that big rectangular one Mou Hitori No Boku. That's the tree box." Yugi said, pointing to a large box in the corner, longer than Yami was tall.

"You keep your tree in a box?" Yami said.

Yugi chuckled, "Yes Yami, it's a fake tree. Honestly, did you pay any attention at all to what was going on the last two holiday seasons?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Other than dueling I spent most of my time deep in the puzzle. The only thing I couldn't ignore was the constant sound of Christmas carols you kept singing in your head." Yami said.

Yugi laughed, "You sound like that was such a terrible thing Mou Hitori No Boku. Anyway, you can start by carrying down that box, while I try and figure out where Grandpa and I shoved the rest of our decorations." Yugi said.

Yami sighed but nodded before he tugged open the attic door and headed over to the tree box. Yami was surprised to find the box was heavier than he was anticipating. It took three attempts before Yami was able to lift the box up off the ground before he began to awkwardly shuffle backwards in the vague direction of the attic door.

"Careful Yami, don't want you to fall going down the steps." Yugi said.

"I will be Aibou." Yami replied, carefully stepping down onto the top stair. One near disaster later, where Yami missed a step but by some miracle managed to keep his balance, and Yami successfully deposited the tree box in the Motou family living room.

Yami rejoined Yugi in the attic to see that Yugi had managed to shove two boxes almost as large as him in the vague direction of the attic door. "I think those are the last two boxes." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, "Okay." He replied as he grabbed the nearest one and began to tug it out of the attic before he paused, "Wait, Aibou, what do you mean you _think_ these are the other two boxes? Didn't you check?" Yami said.

"I'm pretty sure those are the right boxes. You can carry them on down to Grandpa." Yugi said.

"So says the one not carrying the boxes." Yami replied.

Yugi grinned, "They aren't too heavy for you, are they Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi teased.

Yami rolled his eyes, "No. They aren't. Although I have no idea how you managed to carry them Aibou." Yami muttered.

Yugi chuckled, "I don't. Normally I bribe Joey with extra Christmas cookies or arcade money and he does the heavy lifting for me." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he continued to maneuver the boxes down the stairs. Yugi was half right, the first box Yami hauled down was in fact the box of Christmas lights that would need to be put up both inside and outside the shop. The second box, however, was not Christmas related at all. It was actually packed full of reference books of Grandpa's for archaeology, which meant that Yami had to haul that box right back up to the attic, much to Yugi's bemusement.

"Sorry Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Right, you certainly sound sorry Aibou." Yami replied.

"Well, the good news is if it wasn't that box then I know which one it is. It has to be that one." Yugi said, pointing to a box in the far attic corner, buried under three other boxes.

Yami sighed, "What is the logic of burying your Christmas decorations knowing that you are going to have to dig them back out again?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged, "We only use them the one time a year, maybe that's why. Anyway, enough questioning and just help me get it unburied." Yugi said.

The two worked in relative silence before they succeeded in pulling the box free and Yami hauled it back down the attic stairs, just as the gang began to arrive to help decorate. Joey shot Yami a smug smirk, "Dey conned ya inta doin' da heavy liftn dis time. Huh Yams?" Joey teased.

"Indeed they did Joey." Yami confirmed.

"Come on every one let's get these decorations up." Grandpa said as he stood beside the open tree box.

Joey grinned, "Hey gramps, wut do ya say dat we divide n conquer dis year. Me an Yams can do da lights outside and yall can do da decerations inside. An when we finish den wes can all do da tree." Joey suggested.

Grandpa seemed to think for a moment before he nodded, "That sounds like an excellent idea Joseph. Just be careful when you're up on the roof you two." Grandpa said.

Joey nodded, "Don' wurry gramps. We'll be careful." Joey confirmed before he turned back to Yami, "Come on Pharaoh yer wid me."

Together Joey and Yami managed to haul the box of Christmas lights up into Yugi's room before Joey opened it up and started fishing out different strands of lights.

"Its easier fer us ta go up thru da skylight. Gramps likes us ta hang up a ton na lights. So, I'd bundle up if I were ya." Joey advised.

"Right." Yami agreed before he jogged down and grabbed his coat, gloves and scarf and rejoining Joey who had opened up Yugi's skylight and was starting to set strands of lights up on the roof.

"Joey, if you don't mind my asking, why did you ask for me to help you? I don't know the first thing about setting up Christmas lights." Yami said.

"Cuz I wanted ta talk ta ya an da lights needed ta get put up. Figured I could kill two birds wid one stone." Joey said.

Yami frowned slightly, "And what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yami asked. By this time Joey had managed to get the final strand tossed through the skylight and pulled himself up as well.

"We'll talk while we work. Kay Pharaoh?" Joey called back down.

Yami carefully stepped up onto Yugi's desk before he pulled himself up through the skylight and onto the roof.

"Gramps has an outlet ova here yams. We can plug in da lights here." Joey said as he gingerly made his way over to the outdoor plug that was partially buried in the snow. Joey plugged in the first strand of lights before carefully connecting three more strands together.

"We gotta go back an forth cross da roof. Cova da whole ting." Joey said as he held out the strand of lights for Yami to grab. "So, folla me."

And so the two worked in relative silence, carefully making their way back and forth across the roof top covering the Game Shop with Christmas lights.

"So, wuts yer problem been lately?" Joey asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Yami said, frowning slightly.

"Yuv been a real ass ta Yug lately. An I wanna know why." Joey said.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Nothing for you to worry about Joey. Its just something apparently I need to get over. I apologize if my melancholy has offended you." Yami replied, his tone coming out the slightest bit sharp.

Joey's eyes flashed before he whipped around, his fist catch the unexpected Yami on the face, knocking him flat onto the roof. "I don't give a fuck wut is goin on wit ya. But Yug does. An I'm sic an tired a seein' ya pissin' all ova his happiness. So, cut da crap an do wut ya gotta fer Yug. Ya used ta remember dat wus wut was mportant. But eva sense ya got released from da puzzle ya turned inta an ass who only tinks bout yerself." Joey growled.

Yami bit his tongue to keep from snapping right back. A slippery rooftop was not the place to get into a confrontation with someone. "Understood. Now, are we done?" Yami growled.

"We're done." Joey said before he held out a hand to help Yami back onto his feet and the two fell back into a tense silence as they completed their task.

Yami was very relieved when he and Joey had climbed back through the skylight into Yugi's room. He could hear the sound of Christmas music playing downstairs. Joey climbed back through the skylight as well and pulled it closed behind him.

"Let's go an join da oders." Joey said.

"Wait, before we do." Yami said.

Joey paused, turning to face Yami only to be caught by surprise when this time Yami swung out and struck him in the face, knocking him down. Yami then marched over and crouched down beside a prone Joey. "Let me make myself perfectly clear Joey. Your opinion about me and how I am dealing with things aside you ever hit me like you did up on that roof again and you will find out just how dark I really can be. Do we understand one another?" Yami growled.

"Got it." Joey spat.

"Now as everyone keeps reminding me Christmas is Yugi's favorite time of year. Now let's get up and go downstairs and help my better half set up the Christmas tree." Yami said.

"Best idea you've had all night." Joey snapped.

And with that being said the two made their way downstairs to help put up the tree. Yami went through the motions but what he failed to get was what part of this whole thing was supposed to even be fun. Everyone else was either reminiscing about Christmas's past or chuckling at different ornaments that Grandpa had collected over the years. To him it all seemed kind tedious.

Two hours later the tree was officially up and plastered with lights, garland and ornaments. Yami almost thought the thing looked rather gaudy but he knew that particular opinion was better kept to himself. What was really surprising was that as soon as the tree was finished Yugi started to shoo his friends all out the door.

"Guys, this has been great and all but really. You guys need to be going." Yugi said, practically trying to shove Joey in the direction of the front door.

Joey however would not budge, "Wut do ya and da Pharaoh have a romantic evenin' planned or sumtin' why are ya shoving us out?" Joey asked.

Yami resisted the urge to cringe. No, nothing like that was going to happen at all. Yugi was, well Yugi was Yugi. His other half. His partner. His friend. His charge. His guiding light. And there were times where it felt like Yugi was his son. But they were not lovers. Their dynamic was uniquely their own and was not one Yami thought he'd ever be able to explain so others would be able to understand what he meant.

Yugi blushed, "Joey, don't be weird. I just have an appointment I need to be getting to. Ishizu promised to help me with an Egyptian paper I was writing. I don't want to keep her waiting." Yugi said.

Yami frowned at the blatant lie. If there had been such a paper Yugi would asked him or grandpa for assistance, not bothered Ishizu. Which begged the question what was Yugi up to? And why was he lying to his friends about it?

Joey gave Yugi a look, "Wut paper Yug? We don't hava paper on da gyptians? We aint even studin' Egypt in history." Joey said, scratching his head in apparent confusion.

Anzu looked between a confused Joey and the pleading look on Yugi's face before she decided to step in, "You remember Joey. The paper on holiday traditions in ancient cultures. Yugi wanted to do Egypt." Anzu said, shooting a quick glance in Yugi's direction, who nodded.

"Right, remember Joey?" Yugi said.

Anzu lightly elbowed Joey in the side and suddenly Joey got what was really going on. "Oh! Dat paper. Well, I won't keep ya from it Yug." Joey said with an exaggerated wink before he turned and headed out the door, with the rest of the gang following him.

Yugi buried his face in his hands. If there was the slightest chance Yami hadn't been suspicious to begin with he certainly was going to be now. Before Yami could even open his mouth Yugi said, "Don't ask."

Yami didn't say anything but he did give Yugi a rather pointed look. Yugi sighed, mentally cursing Joey for his lack of subtlety, "Remember that surprise that I mentioned earlier. Well, Ishizu has agreed to help me with it. But that's all I can tell you." Yugi said.

Yami sighed but nodded, "That's fine Aibou, but you could have just said that. You didn't need to lie." Yami said.

Yugi gave Yami a bright smile, "But that's the fun part of the holiday. Sneaking around behind each other's backs while we track down the perfect gifts." Yugi said.

"Alright, then don't let me keep you from your gift hunting. Maybe I'll do a little holiday planning of my own while you're out." Yami said.

"Well, have fun Yami. And remember, Grandpa can help you if you get stuck seeing as how this is your first Christmas." Yugi said before he grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door.

Yugi was only mildy surprised to see the entire gang standing just outside the door waiting for Yugi to join them.

"Okay Yugi, spill it what's really going on?" Otogi said.

"That was a terrible lie you told Yugi. I mean you live with a retired archaeologist and a former Pharaoh, why would you have to ask anyone for help with a paper on ancient Egypt?" Honda added.

Yugi flushed, "Yes, yes I know. I'm a terrible liar. But I needed a reason to go to the museum. Thank you for covering for me Anzu." Yugi said.

Anzu waved the thanks away, "No problem Yugi, but now we're all curious about what you're up to." Anzu aid.

Yugi smiled, "I called and spoke to Ishizu this morning. She said that it's possible to give Yami what he wants most for Christmas. I was going to meet her so we could get that going." Yugi said.

Anzu frowned, "Wait a second Yugi, do you mean…" Anzu asked, trailing off because what Yugi was suggesting was impossible.

"Yami wants to be able to see his loved ones again. Ishizu said it's possible to bring one of the m back." Yugi said.

Ryou just shook his head fondly, "Well, as long as my darker half doesn't count as a loved one of Yami's I'm game. What do you say guys? Fancy a trip to the museum?" Ryou said.

"Lead da way Yug." Joey said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yugi and his friends made pretty good time walking to the museum, spurred on by the motivating frigid wind, the group walked very _quickly._

Yugi led the way bounding up the front steps coming to a stop in front of a security guard seated just inside the museum door. "Museum's closed kids." The guard said briskly as he tugged his jacket tighter around himself.

Yugi gave the guard a bright, disarming smile. "I know. We actually have an appointment to meet with Dr. Ishizu Ishtar when the museum closed today. She's expecting us." Yugi explained.

The guard starred at each of Yugi's friends in turn, probably hoping to see them fidget or show signs of nervousness, none of them did so the guard picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Ishtar's extension on the off chance the kids were telling the truth.

The phone rang twice however it was never answered. Dr. Ishtar actually appeared in his line of sight. The group of kids smiled and waved at the curator. "Hey Ishizu, I hope you don't mind. I brought the gang with me." Yugi said.

Ishizu nodded once, "Hasan, thank you for you diligence but you can let the group through. They will be working on a project with me this evening." Ishizu said.

The guard, Hasan, nodded after he had hung up the phone. "Alright, you heard Dr. Ishtar. But remember kids, this isn't the arcade. You follow Dr. Ishtar's instructions and be respectful of museum property. If you aren't I have no qualms about bodily throwing you out into the snow." Hasan warned.

"We understand." The group chorused before following Ishizu through the museum and into her office. Ishizu's office was cluttered with stacks upon stacks of books, and pieces of papyrus covered in Hieroglyphs.

"Yugi, please have a seat so we can go over what you wish to do." Ishizu said, indicating to the one chair Ishizu had kept clear in anticipation of her company.

Yugi smiled however, he did defer the seat to Anzu instead. "Actually Ishizu, I don't think there is too much to go over. I want to bring back one of Yami's loved ones to spend the holiday with him." Yugi said.

Ishizu shot Yugi a dark look, "Yugi Motou, I am ashamed that you would suggest something so heartless." Ishizu growled.

"Heartless? No, this is what Yami would want for Christmas, I know it." Yugi said.

"But to bring back one of his loved ones only for the holiday season only to then yank them away once the season has ended is terribly cruel and something I will have no part of. Now, if that is all you came here for you have wasted your time." Ishizu said.

"Wait, wait Ishizu. Look, you know the last thing I would ever want to do would be to hurt Yami. What if we brought them back permanently? Would that be possible?" Yugi said.

Ishizu sighed, "That would be possible, yes. But as I said Yugi it is not an easy task and comes at a great cost. The cost would be set by Osiris himself since he is the god who controls the realm of the dead." Ishizu said.

Yugi nodded, "Yup, I know that, like I said. I'll do whatever it takes or pay whatever I have to. I just want Yami to be happy again." Yugi said.

"Wait, Yug. Can we tink bout dis first. I mean, ya don't even know wut could be asked a ya. Ya can't just agree just cuz Yams has been mopin'." Joey piped up.

Ryou nodded, "Joey does have a point Yugi. This god could ask for anything as payment. It isn't going to be something easy because if it were everyone would be bringing back their dead loved ones. You need to know that coming in. There has to be boundaries Yugi." Ryou said.

Yugi gave Ishizu a pointed look, but still addressed the group as a whole, "I know what I'm doing guys. Ishizu has warned me to be prepared for a heavy cost and I am. This is something I have to do and that's that." Yugi said.

Ishizu sighed, "If you are certain Yugi, then if you and your friends would follow me we can get started." Ishizu said. Ishizu rose from her seat and headed out the door. Yugi immediately went to follower her but Joey grabbed his arm.

"Yug, please jus stop n tink fer a minute. Wut if dis god says dat ta do dis ya gotta give up ten years a yer life? Or dat ya can neva have kids when ya grow up? Or or, I don't know, ya can but dat ya first born is gonna not be born? Or ya gotta go wid him right now! Ya can't just go in der blind Yug." Joey said.

"And you don't understand Joey. I get that you're worried about me. I really do, but this is just something that I have to do Joey." Yugi said firmly.

"But dats da tink Yug, ya don't have ta do dis." Joey said.

"He's right Yugi, you don't have to do anything. No one is making you. And do you honestly think that if Yami knew the risk you were willing to take that he'd let you do something this stupid?" Honda sputtered.

"Yugi?" Anzu whispered, her hand lightly resting on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi shrugged it off as he turned to look at his friends.

"You guys don't understand. Yami is miserable and has been for months. Ever since the ceremonial duel he has been miserable. When I asked him what he wanted for Christmas this year, do you know what he told me? He told me he wanted to die guys." Yugi said, his voice cracking as repeated that terrible thing Yami had said.

"Dat bastard. How dare he say sumtin like dat ta ya." Joey growled.

Yugi shook his head, "No Joey, I'm glad he told me. And its why I need to go through with this, no matter what the cost. I owe it to Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi you don't owe anything to him." Ryou said.

"But I do guys! It's my fault that Yami's miserable. If I hadn't lost the duel then Yami would be happy with all his loved ones in the afterlife. Don't you get it? This is all my fault." Yugi shouted.

"Yugi, you tried your best but in the end Yami won. No one blames you for that. Least of all Yami. He was just the better duelist that day. That doesn't make what Yami's feeling your fault." Anzu said.

Yugi shook his head, "No, it is my fault. It's my fault because I should have won the match. I could have won the match, but I didn't. I chose to throw the duel. I purposely used Gold Sarcophagus wrong. I planned on sealing monster reborn but when I played the card I grabbed my Kuriboh instead because I didn't want to win. I didn't want Yami to go. So, when he played monster reborn I should have been able to negate it and win but I didn't." Yugi said, "So, it's my fault Yami is so miserable. And that's why I owe it to Yami to at least try and make things right again. That's why I need to do this."

For a moment everyone was silent as everyone was at a loss for what to say in the wake of Yugi's revelation.

"Does he know Yugi?" Ryou asked softly.

Yugi shook his head again, swiping a hand quickly across his eyes to wipe away the tears that had gathered there. "No, he doesn't. And I hope he never finds out either. Yami would never forgive me if he knew I threw the match. He was counting on me to give it my all, to send him to the afterlife and after everything we'd been through together. The one time Yami needed to count on me for something I let him down. I chose to be selfish and keep him here. I mean, I threw the match not even knowing that Yami would get to keep the body he had for the duel. He could have been sealed back into the puzzle and the puzzle shattered again and he could have been trapped for another 5,000 years. I lucked out in that regard."

Anzu sighed, "Yugi, we'll support you, no matter what you decide to do but we just don't want to see you get hurt. That's all Yugi." Anzu said.

Yugi nodded, "Thanks guys, now let's do this." Yugi said before he turned and headed out of Ishizu's office. He headed down to a side door which he saw was still partially open.

"Are you down here Ishizu?" Yugi called out. He heard the rest of the gang come to a stop behind him. It really meant a lot to know that despite the fact the gang clearly didn't like his decision they were still willing to support him in making that decision. He really did have the best friends in the world.

"Yes, Yugi I'm down here in the mummy room." Ishizu called back.

"Da mummy room?" Joey muttered.

Otogi chuckled, "You aren't scared, are you Joey?"

"Oh shut it Otogi. Ya aren't sayin dat afta all da stuff we've seen dat ya don't believe in curses?" Joey snapped back.

"I thought there were only curses when you pulled them out of the tombs. After they are in the museum I'm pretty sure they're safe. Assuming there is such a thing as curses at all." Ryou whispered.

"Ya really tink so Ryou?" Joey whispered.

Ryou nodded, "I do." Ryou said.

Yugi led the way down into the museums basement before making a sharp right turn into a room where there were shelves upon shelves of sarcophagus's stacked. Honda whistled, "That's a ton of mummies." Honda muttered.

Yugi and his friends made their way through the room to see Ishizu come back into the room with a flat cart. "We need to get the mummy hauled into the next room. Then carefully unwrap and prepare the body for reanimation. Last chance to change your mind Yugi, because if we go through the preparations we are essentially going to be destroying this mummy if you back out. And that, I know Yami would not forgive you for." Ishizu said.

Yugi frowned, "Why would Yami even know?" Yugi asked.

Ishizu rolled her eyes, "It's not like we're using a random mummy. The body we're going to reanimate is the body of one of the people who meant the most to Yami during his lifetime. Yami visits him very frequently. He would notice is something had happened to him." Ishizu said.

"So, wait you've already decided who we're going to try and resurrect? Osiris doesn't get to decide?" Yugi inquired.

"Well, for this ritual to work I need the body of the deceased we are trying to resurrect. This is one of the only corpses of Yami's loved ones that I have the body for. His father's body too badly damaged when the thief king dragged the corpse through the dessert behind his horse. Had we attempted to resurrect Aknamkanon he would have been coming back crippled and more than likely be bound to a wheel chair, not exactly a fate I'm willing to sentence a once proud king of Egypt to. Nor would Yami want us to. This body however, is in excellent condition for what we are attempting. It also the only other of Yami's family whose body I currently have here at the museum." Ishizu explained, "To attempt to bring back anyone else would necessitate a trip back to Cairo."

Yugi nodded, "Okay then that's the body we're going to use. Joey, Honda can you help me get this onto the cart?" Yugi said.

"As I said Yugi, if you have any hesitation I need to know now before we damage the mummy." Ishizu repeated.

"I'm not changing my mind Ishizu. I'm doing this." Yugi said firmly.

"Very well. Then once you have the mummy loaded onto the cart meet me in the next room. Be very careful. If you damage the body, the resurrected individual will have to live with the results of your carelessness." Ishizu said.

"Wait, Ishizu." Anzu said suddenly, her eye locked onto the sarcophagus.

"Yes Anzu?" Ishizu asked.

"Who are we resurrecting? You never said, just that it wasn't Yami's father." Anzu said.

"Pharaoh's beloved." Ishizu said.

Anzu nodded, "Ah, that's right. Yami told me about him. It sounded like he really missed him when we were talking in the park yesterday. I didn't know his body was here in the museum." Anzu said, she paused for a moment before glanced back at the boys trying to maneuver the sarcophagus off the shelf. "Don't worry Ishizu I won't let anything happen to the mummy." Anzu vowed.

"See to it that you do not." Ishizu said before he left the room.

"This thing weighs a ton Yugi!" Honda huffed as he strained to push the sarcophagus off the shelf.

"Tell me about it." Yugi groaned and Ryou tugged as hard as they could to pull the sarcophagus off the shelf.

Anzu rolled her eyes. _Boys, always have to try and do things the macho way._ "Move, all of you. Out of the way." Anzu said.

The boys all stopped what they were doing and stepped away. Anzu chuckled as she snagged Joey by the elbow, "Not you, I still need you muscles." Anzu said, "Now, help me get this thing open." Anzu said.

"Whaaa, but 'zu deres a mummy in dere." Joey sputtered.

Anzu chuckled, "Exactly. Why do you think Ishizu kept telling us to be very careful when we handled the mummy? We need to open the sarcophagus and pull out the mummy. Gently mind you." Anzu said.

"But, but wut if ya get cursed?" Joey asked.

Anzu rolled his eyes, "I don't think I'm going to get cursed. And stop your whining I'm not making you touch the mummy. Just open the case up for me. Then I'll grab him and put him on the cart." Anzu said.

Joey sighed, "Why do I let ya talk me inta dese tings, huh Zu?" Joey muttered.

Anzu just chuckled, "Who knows Joey, who knows. Now, enough stalling and open the sarcophagus for me." Anzu said.

Joey carefully lifted the lid on the sarcophagus. It still heavy and Honda had to help Joey to lift the lid. Anzu then carefully reached inside and lifted the mummy up, like she was handling a glass doll before gently placing the mummy on the cart. Once the mummy was clear Yugi grabbed the handle of the cart and started wheeling it out of the mummy room and next door.

Ishizu glanced up when Yugi and the gang came inside. Joey was fussing over Anzu slightly, making certain that she didn't start sprouting extra limbs or something else curse like from having touched the mummy.

"Excellent." Ishizu said as she carefully made her way over and lifted the mummy up off the cart and set him on a table. "I would prepare myself it if were you, this is going to take some time for me to remove all the wrappings and get everything ready." Ishizu said.

"How long is _some time_?" Otogi asked.

"Why you got a hot date or something?" Honda asked.

Otogi smirked, "Yeah. With your mom." Otogi snapped back.

"Boys, please stop this foolishness. I need to be able to focus what I am doing. If you cannot take this seriously then please go home. This is a very delicate process because the body I am working with is very fragile. To answer your question Otogi it will take me at least two hours if not longer. You are welcome to head home if you can't wait that long." Ishizu said.

Yugi plopped down on the floor, "Take your time Ishizu. I'm not going anywhere." Yugi said.

Joey sighed before he sank down onto the floor beside Yugi, "Da tings I do fer ya Yug." Joey muttered.

"Would you like some help Ishizu?" Anzu offered.

Ishizu was quiet for a moment before she nodded, "As long as you are very careful then yes, you could assist me if you would like." Ishizu said.

Anzu and Ryou both made their way forward to help. Otogi and Honda plopped down on the ground beside Joey and Yugi.

"Did anyone bring their deck with them?" Otogi asked, "Seeing as we've got some time to kill."

Joey fished his out of pocket and Yugi pulled his out of his belt holder. Honda also dug his deck out and Otogi grinned, "What do you say we play an old fashion table top 4 way?" Otogi suggested.

Joey chuckled, "I'm game. What do you say Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi chuckled, "I say it's time to duel."

Yami sighed as he laid on his bed, his mind lost in thought. Yugi had been gone for more than an hour now but even so he was still no closer to coming up with what to get Yugi for Christmas. He knew that everyone was expecting the perfect gift from him, and given that he knew Yugi better than anyone else Yami admitted that was probably not an unreasonable expectation.

"Are you still awake Yami?" Grandpa asked, knocking lightly on Yami's bedroom door.

"Yes, I am. Come in." Yami said sitting up.

Grandpa made his way into the room and sat down, in his hand he was carrying a couple of different catalogs. "I thought you said you were going to be doing some Christmas shopping, not sitting in your room." Grandpa said.

Yami chuckled, "I did say that. And I won't lie I have been trying to wrack my brain for what to get for Yugi, but all I've been able to come up with were some general basic ideas. None of which I'm even sure are appropriate." Yami said.

"You aren't planning on getting him a new duel disk are you?" Grandpa asked.

Yami shook his head, "No, I wasn't. Besides, if Yugi actually wanted one I could have gotten him one for free directly from Kaiba. I also get the feeling he hasn't really been too keen on Duel Monsters since the ceremonial duel. I don't want to push the topic." Yami said.

"Then why don't you tell me what you're thinking and maybe we can work together try and come up with a gift idea together." Grandpa said.

Yami smiled, "I get the feeling that you won't find my idea particularly exciting." Yami said.

"Try me. Besides, I'm sure Yugi would love whatever you picked out for him. It doesn't have to be a game or a puzzle, his friends and I always get him tons of those." Grandpa said.

Yami chuckled, "I won't lie. I did think about getting Yugi a game, but I wasn't really thinking about buying one for him. More like trying to create one for him to play. I mean, I know that's kind of corny but other than playing duel monsters creating games is something that I am actually very good at. Always have been." Yami said.

"Yes, your shadow games you used to create. I'm assuming these ones will be magic free and not risking life or limb right?" Grandpa asked.

Yami nodded, "Right. Just something Yugi could play for fun. Like I said the concept is a vague one. I haven't really put enough thought to come up with what the game would actually look like. But, that's not the only idea I thought of." Yami said.

"Oh, and what else did you think of?" Grandpa asked.

Yami sighed, "Something I'm not sure will be the best received." Yami said.

"You're going to have to elaborate on that topic." Grandpa said.

"I was thinking earlier about everything that Yugi is to me and one of the things that I thought of was almost like a son. Yes, I know that might sound weird but sometimes it feels that way. Anyway, that got me thinking about Yugi's future. I know he's still young but I've shared enough conversations with him to know what Yugi wants to do with his life. He told me that he wanted to take over the Game Shop from you Mr. Motou. He has some different ideas ranging from putting an arcade in the basement to hosting his own gaming tournaments. And I know that in order for Yugi to be truly successful in that dream that he needs to get a college education. I also know that college isn't the cheapest. But, I was thinking about what I paid for Yugi to attend college, I was thinking about Domino University since I know he would still want to be close to you…" Yami trailed off, his cheeks flushing slightly. "I know, pretty dumb huh?"

Grandpa frowned, "No, not really. The idea actually has some merit. But Yami, you do realize that is extremely expensive. We're talking thousands of dollars. Far more expensive than buying Yugi a couple of puzzles." Grandpa said.

Yami nodded, "I'm not worried about the money. That isn't the issue. I just don't want to overstep any boundaries and be perceived of trying to direct Yugi's life or anything like that. All I want is for Yugi to be the best that he can be and I want do whatever I can to help make the a reality. At the same time, that's also why I don't want to just give Yugi the money and tell him to put it for college. You and I both know Yugi isn't the most fiscally responsible and he's spend the money at the arcade or paying for everyone to fly to Tokyo for a gaming convention." Yami said.

"Which means that you feel like you almost have to make the decision for him, yet you don't want the decision you make to be the wrong one." Grandpa said.

Yami nodded. "I thought about asking Kaiba's opinion on Domino University's business program since unfortunately I don't know what to really look for in a good business program." Yami said.

Grandpa smiled, "Between you and me, I actually think you are onto a couple of great ideas. Keep me posted on what you come up with. Now, I'm going to go and place an order for some new puzzles that Ravensburg has come out with that I think Yugi would enjoy." Grandpa said.

Yami nodded, "I wish you luck with that. And thank you for your perspective on my ideas." Yami said.

"No problem. Oh and Yami?" Grandpa said.

"Yes Mr. Motou?" Yami asked.

"I'm glad to see that you took my advice to heart and are finally beginning to get into the spirit of the season." Grandpa said.

Yami smiled, "I'm trying. That's all I can say." Yami said.

"And truly that is all that any of us can ask of you Yami." Grandpa said before he headed out of Yami's room to place his own Christmas order.

Yami then flopped back down onto his bed, his mind once again wandering as he tried to figure out what Yugi would enjoy in a game. Something challenging, definitely but there had to be more to it than that. _Hmm._

"And Silent Magician attacks your life points directly." Yugi said firmly, ending the four way duel with an unsurprising victory. Yugi had to admit it had been fun to play with no stakes at all, just playing with his friends for something to do.

"Now if your duel has been completed the body has been prepared so we are ready to proceed with the ritual Yugi." Ishizu said suddenly.

Yugi and the boys quickly picked up their cards and put them away before joining Ishizu in the center of the room. Joey making a point to be as far away from the mummy as he could. "So, what do we have to do now Ishizu?" Yugi asked.

"Now, I need to light the candles in a circle and offer the chant to summon the lord of the dead, Osiris where you will get to plead your case to bring back Yami's beloved." Ishizu said.

"And that's all I have to do?" Yugi asked, that sounded really easy.

Ishizu sighed, "Osiris must judge you worthy in your desire to bring back one of the dead and will then set the price that must be paid. Once you agree to Osiris's terms he will return Yami's loved one back to us. Be warned, if you back out on your end of the deal Yami's loved one will be immediately returned to the field of reeds but you will also have displeased a god, never a wise decision. So, I warn you Yugi. Give your word and uphold your end of the bargain." Ishizu said.

"Okay. I'm ready when you are Ishizu." Yugi said.

It didn't take Ishizu long to light the candles or arrange them. However, once she had guided Yugi into position beside the mummy's body in the center of the circle and she dropped down, beginning to chant Yugi felt his nerves begin to settle in. What if Osiris didn't find him worthy? What if Osiris demanded a cost that he really couldn't pay, like Joey had warned him about? Yugi clenched and unclenched his fists slightly as the temperature plunged. It almost felt like the first Shadow game he and Yami had played against Pegasus back in duelist kingdom, yet at the same time it was completely different.

Yugi didn't know what he had been expecting when Ishizu said he would be facing the God of the dead, but for some reason he wasn't expecting to be standing opposite a man with green flesh, kohl lined eyes and a white conical hat upon his head.

"You stand before me, Yugi Motou, seeking to summon back one of my charges. Why would I release one of my people to you, mortal?" Osiris said, his voice deep and booming almost echoing around the room. It was kind of eerie.

Yugi licked his lips slightly before he just decided to speak, all his carefully prepared reasons had fled his mind and standing before the god of the dead he was almost at a loss of what to say. One thought flashed through his mind and that was that Yami was counting on him. And that he could not, would not let Yami down a second time.

"I stand before you Lord Osiris, not for myself but on behalf of a dear friend of mine. My other half, my partner, my brother, the dark to my light. Three months ago Yami and I faced off in battle, where had I won I would have sent my darkness into your realm where he belonged. However, through my selfishness I chose not to complete the task Yami was counting on me to and kept him here because it was what I wanted. I completed disregarded Yami's own thoughts on this subject and made this decision on my own. And my choice has brought my darkness nothing but grief and despair. It is my hope that by bringing back one of the loved ones that he misses so dearly that the great weight I placed upon his soul might be lessened." Yugi said.

Osiris was quiet for a moment, and that silence was deafening. And yet it also felt like Osiris was starring deep into Yugi's soul. Yugi kept his gaze locked on the god of the dead, trying to stand strong not unlike he imagined Mou Hitori No Boku would have had he been standing in Yugi's place.

"I will grant your request, Yugi Motou, but my condition for granting your request is thus. You have made this request born out of the guilt you harbor for betraying one that is most precious to you. Your task is before the dawn of your New Year you must admit your betrayal to Yami, as you call him. Do this and Atemu will be permitted to remain among the living."

"Wait, what do you mean Atemu will get to remain among the living? Are you going to snatch him back if I don't tell the truth?" Yugi sputtered, he would not lose his beloved darkness…not one ever mentioned that was a possible consequence.

"That is the condition that was laid out. Do you agree to the terms Yugi Motou?" Osiris asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, I agree to your terms. I will tell Yami the truth." Yugi said firmly, Yami may hate him forever but at least he would still be alive.

"Then so let it be written. So let it be done." Osiris declared and the room was enveloped in a blinding light. Yugi had to close his eyes because the light was so intense. After what seemed like an eternity Yugi finally was able to lower his hand, Osiris was gone and the candles had been extinguished.

"He's waking up." Anzu said.

Yugi slowly turned around to take a look at which of Yami's loved ones they had brought back. Ishizu had never said who the mummy had belonged to Mahado maybe? Mana perhaps? Well, probably not Mana since Anzu did say HE was waking up, not she.

Yugi frowned as he took his the appearance of the man lying on the table. If he didn't know any better he'd swear he was looking at the Yami he and his friends had encountered in the memory world. But, that made no sense. Yami was at the Game Shop right now, not lying on the table here in the museum.

The man slowly began to stir. It began with a small twitch of his hand. His eyes clenched slightly more shut before slowly blinking open revealing rose red eyes. The shade was slightly different than Yami's own eyes. The man frowned in apparent confusion as he took in his surroundings, he looked lost.

Ishizu strode forward, bowing to the man resting on the table. "Ii-wey Pr-Aa" Ishizu said. (Welcome Pharaoh)

"Em-hotep" (be satisfied and be at peace, common Egyptian greeting) Pr-Aa replied as he slowly, gingerly sat up. Yugi frowned as he took in the massive scar running diagonal across the man's chest, starting at his right shoulder and descending to his left hip. Whatever had caused it, certainly looked like it had been quite painful.

Yugi glanced away from the figure and started to head out of the room.

"Yug? Where are ya goin?" Joey asked.

"To call Yami. The person we brought back doesn't speak our language Joey and is right now in what might as well be an alien planet. Yami needs to talk to this person to help him understand what is going on. Besides, I don't know about you but if I was suddenly dropped in an alien planet I would want to see a familiar face." Yugi said.

Yugi stepped out into the corridor and pulled out his cellphone and dialed Yami's number. The phone rang twice before Yami answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Mou Hitori No Boku, I was hoping you could come by the museum tonight. We're down in the basement. Ishizu tells me that you've been down here before. There is something you need to come and see." Yugi said. He didn't want to just come out and spoil Yami's surprise over the phone.

"I'll be right there Aibou." Yami said.

"Wait, Yami before you hang up." Yugi said suddenly, a potential problem occurring to him.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Can you bring a spare set of your clothes? And your spare jacket with you?" Yugi said. Whoever they had brought back was naked and based on what Yugi had seen he appeared to be about Yami's size, so Yami's clothes would work until they were able to get to the store and buy the newly reborn man something to wear.

"I don't even what to know what you've gotten up to, do I Aibou?" Yami asked, his voice tinged with bemusement.

Yugi chuckled, "I promise, all will be revealed when you arrive Yami. No more secrets." Yugi said.

"Okay Aibou, I will be there in a little bit." Yami said.

"Great. Oh, and Yami?" Yugi said, biting his lip slightly as the weight of what he needed to do really began to hit him. Yami was going to despise him. This might be just as bad as the whole seal of orichelchos thing, except this time Yami wasn't the one in the wrong.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami said.

"You know I love you, right Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Aibou. I know that. Just like you know I love you too. Now, I'll see you in a little bit." Yami said.

"See you soon Yami." Yugi replied before he disconnected the call.

Yugi chose not to head back inside and instead just leaned against the wall out in the hallway while he waited for Yami to arrive. How does someone even start a conversation, hey remember that duel we had a couple of months ago where you were counting on me to defeat you, yeah about that. Yugi mentally rolled his eyes, yeah that was going to go over great. Not.

Yugi was drawn from his musings by the sound of Yami's boots making its way down the stairs. Yugi pushed himself up off the wall and made his way over to greet Yami.

"Hey Yami, come on follow me. Your surprise is through here." Yugi said, grabbing Yami by the hand and pulling him into the room where the ritual had been performed.

Yami just shook his head fondly as he allowed Yugi to tug him into one of the rooms where Ishizu often studied some of the mummies. Only to freeze as he took in the sight of the man sitting up on the table, with a towel resting on his lap.

"Atemu?" Yami said slowly, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It wasn't possible.

The figure on the table turned at the sound of his name, "Sen?" (brother)

That one single word was all it took to send Yami into motion. He dropped the bag of clothes he'd brought with him and sprinted the rest of the way to his brothers side enveloping him in a tight hug as all words left him.

Yugi smiled as he took in the sight of sheer joy on Yami's face as he embraced the man on the table. _Merry Christmas Yami._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: **bolded text-** is Egyptian. Atemu isn't going to magically learn English but I really don't want to attempt to look up every single word he speaks. His one or two word sentences were difficult enough in the last chapter. So yes, I'm lazy. Sue me.

Yami could not believe that Atemu was here, among the living even though he literally had his arms wrapped tightly around Atemu's body. He could feel Atemu's ribs, expanding and contracting with every breath his brother took, as well as feel those same breaths ghosting over his skin. He may not have believed it was possible but Atemu was here right now.

" **Atemu, how is this possible?"** Yami whispered.

Atemu shrugged, " **I don't know brother. Last I knew I was in the afterlife, then I was waking up here on this table surrounded by strangers. I have no idea what is going on."** Atemu said.

Yami sighed forcing himself to glance away from his brother and at the other people gathered in the room before his eyes landed on Ishizu, "Ishizu, could you tell me how this is possible? How is Atemu here?" Yami asked.

Ishizu nodded, stepping forward, "Yes Yami. Your light came to me seeking to bring back one of your loved ones to join you among the living as a gift to you. I was able to locate such a ritual and upon Yugi's request helped him to perform the ritual resurrecting Atemu. The price for Atemu's rebirth was set by Osiris and your light has agreed to uphold those terms." Ishizu said.

Yami frowned, "And what terms would those be, Ishizu?" Yami asked.

Yugi interjected at this point, "Don't worry about it Yami. I've got it under control. Atemu, is that what you called him? Well, regardless what you called him he's here to stay." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "And I cannot thank you enough for this Aibou, truly. But, at the same time I can't sit back and allow you to be harmed in anyway. Not for my benefit." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled, "But, if the situation had been reversed I know you would have done the same for me without hesitation. Don't worry Yami, besides, Joey did a pretty good job coming up with a lot of worse case conditions that Osiris could have set. The actual condition set wasn't nearly as bad as anyone was expecting." Yugi said.

Yami sighed once again, "Well, if you're sure Aibou. Don't get me wrong I couldn't be happier that Atemu is back. But…" Yami trailed off with a sigh.

Yugi smiled, "Like I said, don't worry about it Yami. I'm fine." Yugi reassured. _At least I will be until I get around to admitting what I did. Then, well that will remain to be seen._ Yugi thought to himself.

Atemu lightly touched Yami's shoulder, drawing Yami's attention back onto him, " **What is going on brother?"** Atemu asked.

Yami sighed, **"It seems my other half performed a ritual with the assistance of Ishizu to bring you back to the land of the living. I was just inquiring about what the cost was that Osiris had set to allow you to remain here beloved."** Yami explained.

" **Ah, I see brother. And what was the cost?"** Atemu inquired.

Yami shrugged, " **I actually don't know, my Aibou wouldn't tell me what the terms were. He only said that he was not harmed and that the condition wasn't as bad as they were expecting."** Yami said.

Atemu does not respond although he does wrap his arms around Yami pulling his brother closer to him. Yami raised a questioning brow, **"Is everything alright Atemu?"** Yami asked.

" **It is. I'm just cold brother."** Atemu said.

Yami nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Atemu's embrace and picked back up the bag of clothes that Yugi had suggested he bring with him. " **Here, I brought some clothes that you can wear. They should all fit you, seeing as the clothes are mine."** Yami said.

" **Yours? Are you quite certain they will fit?"** Atemu inquired, at teasing tone in his voice.

Yami chuckled, " **Well, seeing as how I'm not pregnant and you're back from the dead I'm pretty certain we're the same size. Or reasonably close enough in size that the clothes aren't going to swallow you."** Yami replied.

"Hey Yami?"

Yami glanced up to see Anzu standing beside him, "Is this your brother Atemu that you were telling me about at the park?" Anzu asked.

Yami nodded, "Yes, it is." Yami confirmed before he turned his attention onto Atemu, " **Ate, let me introduce you to my friends. You'll be seeing a lot of them. Don't worry about the language. I'll translate for you as best I can until you have been able to pick up the language yourself. Hopefully you still have that talent for languages you had when we were younger."** Yami said.

Atemu snorted, " **You mean like you couldn't speak the Sumerian tongue to save your life? And your Nubian was so badly accented the ambassadors could barely understand you? And don't get me started on your Hyskos."**

Yami had the decency to blush, " **Yes, well be that as it may you are going to have to rely on me to translate for you, since other than Ishizu no one else will be able to speak your language."** Yami replied.

" **Oh no, I'm doomed."** Atemu replied back teasingly.

Yami playfully smacked Atemu on the shoulder, " **Haha very funny Atemu. Now, as I was saying the girl standing patiently beside me is Anzu and she is a close friend. The boy who looks like the Tomb Robber is named Ryou. The boy with the honey colored hair in the corner is called Joey. The boy to his left is Honda and to Joey's right is Otogi. And finally, we have my Aibou, Yugi leaning against the wall by the door."** Yami said, pointing to each of his friends in turn. Only Anzu, Ryou and Yugi waved when they were pointed to.

Atemu nodded, **"I will do my best to remember all of their names brother. Please tell them I say hello."** Atemu said.

"Everyone, this is my brother, Atemu." Yami said.

"Hello Atemu." Anzu said with a shy smile.

"Oh my, well I hope I say this correctly. **Hello Atemu**." Ryou said, stumbling slightly over the Egyptian phrase he'd heard Ishizu use. Yami gave him a slight nod, indicating he pronounced the greeting correctly making Ryou smile.

"Hello Atemu." Yugi greeted with a wave and a bright smile. He felt relief overtake him when Yami introduced the man on the table as Atemu, because that meant that Osiris hadn't been threatening to take Yami away from him if he didn't confess his misdeed. He still fully intended on telling Yami the truth, just some of the pressure had eased off slightly. Only a little because Yugi still thought there was a chance that Yami would never speak to him again once he confessed.

However, for right now Yugi just wanted to let Yami enjoy the fact that his brother had returned. He was definitely planning on telling Yami the truth before Christmas because he didn't want to put it off too long. And hopefully even if Yami was mad he would have found a way to try and get past that by the time Christmas actually arrived. But, he definitely wasn't telling him tonight. Maybe later this week. Maybe.

Honda nodded, as did Otogi. Joey smirked and muttered, "Sup."

Yami then blushed the slightest bit, "Would you guys mind stepping out for a second so I can help Atemu get dressed?" Yami asked.

Anzu blushed as well before she turned and immediately began heading for the door. Yugi immediately headed outside and Anzu and Ryou together with Ishizu managed to shove Honda, Otogi and Joey out the door as well.

"No need ta push Zu." Joey muttered.

"Can it Wheeler." Anzu growled.

Once everyone was outside Yami turned his attention back onto Atemu and unzipped the duffle bag, first fishing out a sweater he'd grabbed. Yami's eyes were immediately drawn to the large scar transecting his brother's torso. Thanks to his newly awakened memories he vividly remembered the terrible moment that scar had been created. As if he didn't have enough reasons to hate the tomb robber, him murdering Atemu was a pretty damn good reason.

" **What are you thinking brother?"** Atemu asked.

Yami lightly reached out, his hand gently touching the massive scar. Atemu sighed, **"Any pain caused by the wound has long since faded brother. Please, do not allow this to sadden you."** Atemu said.

" **How can I not? I should have gone with you Ate. If I had, maybe the damn thief wouldn't have been able to ambush you. I underestimated him and you paid the price for that."** Yami said.

Atemu lightly grabbed Yami's wrist, tugging his brother closer, " **We underestimated the thief Yami. I am just as much at fault as you are. I was overconfident and I paid the price for that. However, that is long in the past. The thief will answer for his crimes, Ammut will see to that. Do not allow his actions to continue to burden you brother. No good will come from that."**

Yami snorted, " **To you it may have been millennia ago, but to me the memories are as fresh as if they had happened yesterday. Seeing what that bastard did to you still angers me. Just as it still angers me to see father's broken body."** Yami said.

" **Try and put that anger and pain out of your mind brother. Trust in the gods to see justice done."** Atemu said, lightly pressing a kiss to the back of Yami's hand, **"However, I will say it is strange brother to see your skin so pale."**

Yami chuckled, " **Yes, well I guess that the body I was given was based on the body of the vessel I had. Yugi has pale skin, so my own skin was pale like his."** Yami paused briefly turning his attention once again onto the sweater, **"Don't think I didn't notice you changed the subject Ate."**

Atemu chuckled, " **Of course I changed the subject. Now are you going to help me dress or warm me another way?"** Atemu asked. Yami's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red before he harshly tugged the sweater over Atemu's head.

" **Pervert."** Yami muttered.

Atemu chuckled again, tugging Yami closer and pressing a kiss to the corner of Yami's mouth, " **It's not perverted if the person I'm making those remarks to is my lover."** Atemu purred.

Yami rolled his eyes before grabbing the boxers and sweats out of the bag, " **Put these on too Ate. Trust me, you'll freeze once we leave here if you don't."** Yami said.

Atemu sighed but nodded and with Yami's assistance managed to pull on the boxers and pants. His legs were actually pretty shaky and he had to lean very heavily against Yami to keep from collapsing to the ground.

" **Don't worry Ate, I'm not going to let you fall."** Yami said once he helped Atemu sit back up onto the table so he tug on socks and a spare pair of boots as well as bundling Atemu into a jacket. Dressed Atemu looked even more like him than Yugi did.

"Mou Hitori No Boku? Is everything alight in there?" Yugi called out.

"Yes Aibou, everything is fine. I got Atemu dressed although walking is certainly going to be a challenge. Atemu can't stand." Yami called out.

Yugi poked his head back into the room, "He can't? Does that mean something went wrong with the ritual?" Yugi asked. He really hoped not.

Yami shook his head, "No, I don't think so. I think it probably has more to do with the fact that this body hasn't been used in almost 5,000 years. Perhaps he has to relearn how to walk. Muscles have to relearn what to do. That sort of thing." Yami said.

"Do you need help getting him out of the museum?" Yugi asked, glancing briefly around. "Joey, Honda and Otogi left but I think between you, me, Anzu and Ryou we can manage it." Yugi said.

Yami was quiet for a moment while he thought, "Aibou, come help me get Atemu on my back. I'll carry him." Yami said.

"Are you sure Mou Hitori No Boku? It's a decent walk back." Yugi said, walking over to help Yami without question. He knew that regardless Yami would end up carrying Atemu. The question would be if/how he and the others would assist Yami in doing so.

Yami nodded, "Yes, I should be fine. I'll just take my time." Yami said.

" **Atemu, Yugi is going to help get you up onto my back and I'm going to carry you. Okay?"** Yami said.

Atemu nodded, " **That's fine Yami. Just don't drop me."** Atemu teased. Yami rolled his eyes.

" **You mean like you did?"** Yami muttered. They may have been 7 but Yami still remembered it clearly. He and Atemu had been playing out near one of the temple complexes and Yami turned his ankle. Atemu offered to carry him home only to end up dropping him as he snuck back into the palace. Something Yami had not let Atemu ever forget.

" **Precisely, now is not the time for you to achieve that particular payback."** Atemu said.

" **Don't worry Ate, I won't drop you."** Yami vowed.

Yugi helped Atemu up onto Yami's back. He wrapped his arms firmly around Yami's neck and looped his legs around Yami's waist. Yami rested his hands on the underside of both Atemu's thighs to steady him.

"Aibou, could you wrap that blanket around Atemu as well? The temperature outside is going to be absolutely brutal to him." Yami said.

Yugi nodded before he slipped off his jacket and draped it around Atemu's shoulders. "Aibou" Yami growled in warning.

Yugi grinned, "Hey, I'm used to these winter temperatures. I'll be fine. Atemu, however might not be. And you have no tolerance to the cold either Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi said.

"I swear Aibou, if you end up sick because of this you will be sorry." Yami hissed. His mind immediately reminding him of Yugi giving up his jacket to Anzu in Noa's virtual world, wearing only his tank. The boy was lucky he didn't catch his death. And that luck probably had more to do with the cold only being virtual and not actual.

Yugi laughed, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise. Now can you crouch down a little bit so I can get the blanket wrapped tightly around Atemu's shoulders?" Yugi said.

Yami carefully crouched down and allowed Yugi to tuck the blanket firmly around Atemu's shoulders before he slowly rose to his feet. "Let's go Aibou." Yami said as he slowly and carefully began to make his way out into the hallway. Ryou and Anzu fell instep just behind him.

"So, are you happy you brought Atemu back?" Anzu inquired.

Yugi shrugged, "As long as it makes Yami happy I'm happy with it." Yugi said.

Anzu chuckled, "You won't be jealous, having to share Yami now will you?" Anzu teased.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Trust me, that isn't going to be an issue. Yami and I are partners. Soulmates. No one will come between that." Yugi said.

"Even his past lover?" Anzu teased.

Yugi came to a stop, "Lover, Anzu I think you might be a little bit confused. We brought back Yami's BROTHER, not his LOVER." Yugi said slowly.

Anzu smirked, "Yami told me Atemu was both. Ask him about it if you don't believe me." Anzu said.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I'll pass thanks. Yami can be with whoever he wants however he wants. I'll respect his privacy on that just like if and when the time comes for me Yami will respect my own privacy." Yugi said.

Ryou smiled as he slung his arm over Yugi's shoulder, "That's great Yugi, now we just need to get you set up with the right guy or girl and then you both can live happily ever after." Ryou said.

Yugi laughed, "So not the time for this. Right now we have to get an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who's never seen snow, or cars smuggled into my home. I'd rather not risk there being sex of any kind and having to explain THAT to my grandfather on top of everything else." Yugi said.

Anzu shook her head, "I don't know Yugi. Those two are doing a lot of whispering. Who knows what they could be talking about?" Anzu said.

Ryou grabbed Yugi's arm, forcing him to stop, "Yugi, what would you do if they ask you to join them?" Ryou hissed.

Yugi blushed scarlet, before he playfully shoved Ryou. "Not funny. Not remotely funny Ryou." Yugi hissed.

Anzu chuckled, "The look on your face was kind of funny Yugi." Anzu said.

"But seriously, that's not going to bother you Yugi?" Ryou said nodding his head towards the pair in front of them. Yami had just walked out into the cold only to be hit with a blast of icy air. Atemu had loudly exclaimed…and based on the tone used it was a curse word of some kind.

Yugi rubbed his arms slightly to try and fend off the cold. _Maybe giving up my coat wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had._ Yugi mused. Yugi was drawn from his thoughts by a coat being draped over his shoulders. Yugi glanced up to see that Joey had rejoined them.

"Joey, I thought you'd gone home." Yugi said.

Joey snorted, "An leave ya alone? Neva gonna happen Yug. I jus needed sum air." Joey muttered.

Ryou sighed, "And you decided to come and stand out in the freezing cold?" Ryou said.

"Da air in da museum was gettin kinda stale." Joey muttered.

"Right. Stale." Anzu muttered, "Hey Yugi, do you think you can get home fine with just Ryou? I think Joey and I need to talk." Anzu asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Anzu." Yugi confirmed.

Joey crossed his arms stubbornly in front of him, "I'm walkin home wit Yug. Ya can go wheneva ya want Zu. But I ain't leavin." Joey declared.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "Fine. Be stubborn." Anzu muttered but she continued to walk beside the three boys a few paces behind Yami and Atemu.

They did make pretty good time back to the Game Shop and Yugi darted forward to open the door for Yami so he wouldn't risk dropping Atemu trying to unlock the door.

"Thanks Aibou." Yami replied with a smile.

"No problem." Yugi said, stepping aside to let the duo make their way inside.

Yami paused briefly to awkwardly toe off his shoes before he made his way up the stairs, presumably heading to his own bedroom. Yugi watched him leave before turning his attention back onto his three friends, "You guys are the best. Thank you very much for everything tonight. You have no idea how much what you guys did means to the both of us." Yugi said.

Ryou waved Yugi's thanks away, "Glad I could help Yugi. Hope that Atemu settles in well." Ryou said.

"Good night guys. Oh and Joey, before I forget here's your jacket back." Yugi said, holding out the jacket for Joey to take.

Joey scowled at the coat, "Keep it Yug." Joey muttered before he turned and headed back out into the cold. Anzu rolled her eyes before she grabbed Joey's jacket out of Yugi's hands. "I'll give this knucklehead his jacket back. And Yugi, I was glad that I could help. Let us know if you need anything else. See you in the morning." Anzu said before she headed out into the cold after Joey, Ryou following a short ways behind him, pausing briefly to call, "See you at school tomorrow Yugi." Over his shoulder.

Once all his friends had left Yugi tugged off his own shoes and headed up the stairs towards his bedroom, he saw that Yami's door was still open a crack and Atemu was sitting on the edge of Yami's bed with a blanket wrapped firmly around him.

Yugi lightly knocked on the door. It didn't take long before Yami pulled the door open the rest of the way, "Aibou? What can I help you with?" Yami asked. Yugi was pleased to note that Yami just sounded happier than he had in a long time.

Yugi smiled, "Well, two things really. First I wanted to make sure that Atemu survived the walk to the Game Shop and second, I was wondering are you crashing in my room or you going to sleep in here with Atemu?" Yugi asked. Personally it didn't matter either way to him, just if Yami was sleeping in here he figured he might as well dig out a sleeping bag so Yami would be comfortable on the floor.

Yami blushed the slightest bit, "I'll be staying in here tonight Aibou. And yes, Atemu survived the trip. Although I'm sure he is wondering how he managed that." Yami muttered.

" **Brother you are doing a terrible job translating."** Atemu said suddenly.

Yami rolled his eyes fondly. "One second Little One." Yami said before he turned back to Atemu, " **Yugi was just asking how you fared on the walk over and was inquiring if I would be staying the night in here with you or if I would be staying in his room. I did not see a reason to translate since the conversation didn't really concern you."** Yami said.

" **Ah. I understand. Carry on then."** Atemu replied.

"So Yami, do you want me to dig out my sleeping bag so you will be comfortable on the floor?" Yugi asked. He was pretty sure he'd shoved the stupid thing into the bottom corner of his closet, it shouldn't take too long for him to locate it if Yami needed it.

Yami blushed slightly once again, "That won't be necessary Aibou. Atemu and I are going to be sharing my own bed." Yami replied.

Yugi chuckled, "Yami, do my eyes deceive me or are you blushing?" Yugi teased.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Oh hush." Yami muttered.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Yami. You know there is no judgement from me. That doesn't mean I want any details on what goes in behind your closed door." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, "And I thank you for that understanding Aibou." Yami replied before he reached out and pulled Yugi into a tight hug, "Thank you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled, "No thanks necessary Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi said.

"Thanks are very necessary Aibou. The gift you have given me is a gift that I cannot even begin to put into words how much this means to me. I just worry for you. I'm grateful, don't get me wrong but…" Yami trailed off.

However, Yugi knew exactly what Yami was trying to say, "Mou Hitori No Boku, I promise I really am fine. The price Osiris demanded of me is for me to admit a wrong I have committed to the wronged person before midnight on New Year's Eve. I plan on telling them what happened later this week, okay." Yugi said.

Yami frowned, "That doesn't sound like a condition a god would see as worthy payment for bringing back someone from the dead Aibou, what's the catch. There is more to this than what you are telling me." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head, "No catch. I promise. The only drawback is that I might permanently lose one of my friends once I tell them the truth. Osiris knows that's a possibility." Yugi said.

Yami snorted, "Yugi every single one of your friends would move heaven and earth for you. There is nothing you could ever have done that would drive any of them away." Yami reassured.

"Even you Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi teased.

Yami chuckled before he pressed a kiss to Yugi's brow, "Aibou, there is nothing I would not do for you. You know this, you are my partner. My soulmate. The light to my dark. The strength to my weakness." Yami replied.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah yeah. That doesn't mean that you are a particularly unbiased person to ask about if someone will forgive me or not." Yugi said flatly.

Yami snorted, "No, I suppose I'm not Aibou. But, when you are ready to tell your friend the truth about whatever it is, let me know. I'll support you however you need me to." Yami said.

"Thanks for that Yami. I mean that, it means a lot." Yugi said. _Yami, you have no idea what we're even talking about. You have no clue that you're the friend I might end up losing forever._

"Well, it is getting late Aibou and you have school in the morning so that means you should be heading to bed. Did you at least get all your homework finished before your trip to the museum?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yup, got it all done. Anyway, have fun with Atemu. Just, Yami if you and Atemu get up to anything, inappropriate shall we say, can you please just try to keep it down. I would rather not hear you and I don't want you waking Grandpa up with your…extracurricular activities." Yugi said.

Yami playfully shoved Yugi out into the hall, "Bed Aibou. And don't worry even if something did happen between Atemu and I, I promise you would not hear a single peep." Yami said.

Yugi smirked, "Hey, how am I supposed to know you aren't a screamer?" Yugi teased.

Yami blushed scarlet before he closed to the door in Yugi's laughing face. Yugi finally wound down his laughter and headed into his own room, crawling into bed. He was being honest when he said he didn't want to know and didn't really care what ended up happening between Yami and Atemu. As long as Yami was happy that was all that mattered to Yugi.

Yugi changed into his star covered pajamas and crawled into bed. It was already almost 11 and Yami was right, he did have school in the morning.

Yami stood there for a second just staring at his closed bedroom door, fighting down the blush. Yugi and he had teased each other for years but for some reason having his lover in his bedroom upped the ante where the teasing was concerned.

" **Is something the matter brother?"** Atemu inquired.

Yami turned away from the door and headed over to his dresser before he pulled out two pairs of sleep pants, handing one to Atemu before quickly changing into his own. **"No, nothing is the matter Atemu. You should really put those on, they'll help to combat the winter chill."** Yami said.

Atemu smirked, **"I thought that was what body heat was for."** Atemu teased.

Yami rolled his eyes, **"I'm still going to snuggle with you Ate, just the pants will help to keep you warm as well."**

Atemu just laughed before he slowly changed into the sleep pants. Yami flicked off the light before he made his way over to the bed, plopping down beside Atemu, pulling his brother close to him. Atemu rested his head on Yami's chest and Yami delighted in being able to feel his brother's steady breathing. It was a reassuring reminder that Atemu really was here with him.

" **Good night Atemu."** Yami whispered pressing a kiss to the side of his brother's face. Atemu wrapped his arms comfortably around Yami's torso before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Yami's lips. The kiss was a simple chaste kiss but it still managed to convey the affection Atemu felt for Yami.

" **Good night, my beloved Rashida."** Atemu whispered. (Rashida means Righteous)

Yami chuckled, " **You're going to have go get used to calling my Yami, Ate. That is the name I go by in this time. No one other than you and Ishizu even know my name is Rashida."** Yami said.

Atemu snorted, **"I make no promises beloved. To me you will always be my precious Rashida."** Atemu said.

Yami sighed, **"I know Ate, but the name I have now, Yami, was the name my host gave me when I could not recall my own name. The word means darkness, which is what I am. The dark to Yugi's brightly burning light. Together Yugi and I are two halves of one whole. Soulmates. Yami is who I am now Ate. Who I became after I was released from the confines of the millennium puzzle."** Yami explained.

Atemu sighed, **"If that is your desire I will try to remember to address you as such. I cannot promise that I will not still call you Rashida, because to me that is who you will always be."** Atemu said.

" **That will be good enough for me Ate."** Yami said, pressing another kiss, this time to Atemu's lips before pulling away, **"Good night Atemu."** Yami repeated.

Atemu chuckled before he settled down to go to sleep. Yami felt like he had just barely closed his eyes before the snapped open and he flew out of bed.

Someone was screaming, and it sounded like Yugi.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yugi had just gotten out of school today and he could not wait because he and Yami had planned to spend the rest of the day together, just the two of them. Yugi quickly darted out the front doors to see Yami leaning casually against the stone wall. The snow they had gotten a couple of days ago seemed to have mysteriously vanished and the day was mild with the sun shining.

Yugi jogged through the court yard, "Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yugi gleefully called as he ran to his other half, throwing his arms around Yami.

Yami chuckled, "Well, good to see you too Aibou. Did you have a good day at school?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, it was great. But the best part is you and I spending the rest of the day together." Yugi finished. Yami just smirked, slinging his arm around Yugi's shoulders and leading him out the front gate.

"So, what did you have in mind for us to do today Aibou?" Yami inquired.

Yugi sighed, "I don't know. Anything. I just like being able to spend time with you." Yugi said.

Yami smirked, "Then why don't we head over to Kaiba land. Kaiba designed a new virtual reality game that we could always try and play. It isn't open to the public yet, but Kaiba does kind of owe me a favor. I'm sure he'd let us check it out." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled as he playfully smacked his shoulder against Yami's, "Mou Hitori No Boku, haven't we learned a lesson about messing with virtual reality? Or were you not paying attention to our time spent dealing with Noa and the Big Five?" Yugi said.

Yami shook his head fondly, "Don't worry Aibou. This is one is safe, I promise. If it makes you feel any better Kaiba and I already tested the damn thing making absolutely certain its safe. I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure already." Yami said.

"Well, if you say so Mou Hitori No Boku, then I trust you." Yugi replied.

The pair ended up catching the bus which drove them to Kaibaland. It was quiet without the rest of the gang, but it was a comfortable quiet. Before the two knew it they had arrived at Kaibaland and Yami led the way to the new attraction, which was still listed as closed to the public. However, no one stopped the pair from slipping inside.

Mokuba glanced up from the computer terminal when he saw the two heading inside, "Hey Yugi. Hey Yami." Mokuba greeted.

Yami inclined his head in greeting whereas Yugi gave Mokuba a wide smile, "Hey Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba grinned, "Well, Nii-sama said that Yami and you would be coming by to play on the new virtual reality game he designed. And since he is stuck in a meeting he asked me if I wouldn't mind running the game for you guys." Mokuba said.

"Did you brother tell you which game I wanted to play?" Yami interjected.

Mokuba nodded, "Yup, sure did Yami. Or should I say Pharaoh?" Mokuba replied with a grin.

Yami just chuckled as he climbed into a virtual reality pod. Yugi glanced between the two frowning slightly, "And what are you up to?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba grinned, "You'll find out Yugi. Now, climb into the pod so I can get your game started." Mokuba said.

Yugi sighed but climbed into the second pod and made himself comfortable until he felt the initial pull into the virtual world. The sensation was always a strange one but he hardly noticed the transition. The next thing Yugi noticed he was standing in the palace courtyard wearing a white tunic and it looked like he was back in Yami's memory world.

"Prince Yugi, there you are."

Yugi whipped around to see what looked like his grandfather walking towards him, although the character was dressed in Egyptian attire. The character continued to approach until he reached Yugi's side. "You can't continue to skip your lessons my Prince no matter how much they bore you, now please follow me."

Yugi sighed but decided to follow the impatient character who insisted on dragging him off who knows where. "Say, do you know where Yami is?" Yugi asked. He had been expecting Yami to appear beside him in the game but he didn't, flashes of his experience in the virtual world and everyone ending up separated flared back up in his mind.

 _Yugi, don't worry. In this game different characters have different starting locations. Yami is actually in the throne room and will be meeting back up with you shortly. The man leading you to lessons is named Shimon. The lessons he is referring to is a skills demonstration for what you need to do in the game. It's not just duel monsters this time Yugi. Yami has already ran through this one with my brother before so it's just you who needs to attend lessons._ Mokuba's voice sounded.

Yugi was relieved at the explanation and was able to follow Shimon into the palace and down one corridor with little more prompting. _Thanks Mokuba._ Yugi thought to himself, although he wasn't really sure if Mokuba was even able to hear him.

Shimon came into a stop in the middle of what looked like a training room of some kind. "I will leave you to your lessons Prince Yugi. After you're finished I'm sure the Pharaoh will come and find you. Good luck." Shimon said before he turned and walked away.

Yugi walked further into the training room and approached a burly looking man with a black wig and a waist wrap on holding a sword. Yugi suddenly had a really bad feeling about this. Duel Monsters was one thing, using actual combat in virtual reality was certainly not his forte. This would be more up Joey's or Honda's alley.

"Are you ready to begin your lessons Prince Yugi?" The guard asked.

Yugi just shrugged, "Sure, I guess." Yugi replied. He wasn't remotely ready. The guard indicated for Yugi to pick up a sword, which he did. The sword was brass and relatively light but still very awkward to handle. The guard picked up his sword as well and held it out in front of him, Yugi did his best to awkwardly mimic the stance.

"Prepare yourself Prince Yugi." The guard replied before he charged at Yugi. Yugi awkwardly swung the sword, which was easily deflected before Yugi found himself knocked to the ground, the guard resting the point of his sword against Yugi's chest.

"Pathetic Prince Yugi. Perhaps you shouldn't skip your lessons so much and you wouldn't end up on the floor. Let's try this again. Be prepared to defend yourself. "The guard growled. Yugi definitely could see Kaiba's hand in the guard's dialogue as well as personality.

Yugi slowly climbed back up on his feet. "First blood, fight." The guard called out, charging at Yugi. Yugi must have gotten a lucky swing or two because he wasn't immediately sliced to pieces. However, the third strike knocked the blade right out of his hands and a kick to the torso sent Yugi sprawling onto the ground. Yugi clenched his eyes shut, this was going to hurt.

Yugi heard a clang of metal off what sounded like a shield and blinked his eyes open to see Yami standing in front of him, a brass shield on his arm and a sword in his other hand. Yami deflected the guard's sword with ease before swinging out with the sword, putting the guard on the defensive.

 _Clang. Clang. Clang._

Yugi watched awestruck as Yqmi fought back with relative ease before he struck out, knocking the guard to the dirt, pressing his blade to the guard's throat. "If you ever threaten my son like that again I will do a lot more than knock you to the dirt. Do you understand me Bomani?" Yami growled.

The guard, Bomani, nodded. "Yes, I do Pharaoh."

"Then get out of my sight." Yami snapped, moving the sword off the guard enough to allow him to scramble away. Once the guard was gone Yami turned his attention back onto Yugi. "Sorry about that Aibou, I really should have remembered that you had never touched a blade in your life. Kaiba needs to adjust the difficulty on the training." Yami mumbled.

Yugi gave Yami a wry smile, "Thank you for saving me Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled, "Don't mention it Aibou. I merely told my advisors I wished to watch my son complete his lessons and I was able to head right over. I didn't want to distract you but I was actually sitting in the corner." Yami said nodding over to a throne in the corner of the room.

"So, can I even play this game Yami? I don't have the first clue about how to use a sword." Yugi said.

"If you would like I can teach you the basics, but I'll do the majority of the actual fighting. You can summon Duel Monsters to fight, not unlike you did in the memory world shadow game however I would suggest you only do that in the event you have no other choice since the summoning will actually drain on you and if your monsters get hurt you'll feel it." Yami explained.

Yugi shot Yami a cheeky grin, "Well okay DAD, I'm ready when you are." Yugi teased.

So, Yami taught Yugi the basics of wielding a sword and Yugi actually started to get the hang of it. Yami also showed him how to do some basic summons. Yugi chuckled, "You should be the teacher not that guard. I really thought he was going to skewer me." Yugi said.

Yami smirked, "Well, with me in the game as a player it's different than me in here as a nonplayer character. The nonplayer character has specific roles and duties and it would make zero sense for the Pharaoh to be here teaching people how to use the basic skills, especially since the majority of the starts for this game aren't even in the palace." Yami explained.

"And let me guess you play as Pharaoh and Kaiba played as High Priest Seth?" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled, but nodded. "That is correct Yugi."

Yugi sighed, "Okay, well since training is over what do we need to do now?" Yugi asked.

 _Hey guys, hate to break up the fun. But my brother just texted me that he has to take the virtual reality system offline for a final maintenance check before the grand opening. I'm going to have to pull you guys out. Good news Yugi, your progress is going to be saved so you won't have to redo the training again._

That was the only warning the pair got before Yugi was opening his eyes in the virtual reality pod. He saw Yami climb out of his own and Yugi scrambled out to join him.

"Sorry about that guys." Mokuba apologized again.

Yami shrugged, "That's fine. Maybe Kaiba will let us come back on Saturday and we can just jump right into the story part of the game." Yami said.

Mokuba nodded, "I'll make sure he lets you Yami." Mokuba vowed.

"Well, in that case I think Aibou and I will go and check out a couple of the rides before we head home." Yami said.

Yugi smiled as he followed Yami back out into the main part of the park. Yami was happy. He was back to normal and that was all because he had done that crazy ritual. Yugi bit his lip before he decided to just go for it. He and Yami were having an awesome day, there wasn't a better opportunity to tell Yami the truth.

"Hey Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi said suddenly.

"Yes Aibou? Are you hungry? I was just thinking about stopping to grab a burger or something to snack on before we tackle some coasters." Yami said.

Yugi bit his lip, "That sounds great Mou Hitori No Boku, but first, I was actually hoping to tell you about something." Yugi said.

Yami nodded once before he sat down on one of the benches that dotted Kaibaland, "You know you can tell me anything Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi sighed as he sat down beside Yami, "Do you remember the ceremonial duel?" Yugi asked, mentally kicking himself. Of course Yami remembered the ceremonial duel.

Yami nodded, "I do Aibou." Yami confirmed, his tone tight.

Yugi sighed before he just decided to plow ahead, "Well, you know how we both agreed to give the duel everything we had and hold nothing back?" Yugi said.

Again Yami nodded, "I do indeed Aibou. We both dueled with honor and fought with every ounce of our strength." Yami said.

Yugi glanced down at his lap, "That, isn't exactly true Yami." Yugi said.

Yami's hand reached forward and tilted Yugi's face up so he was once again starring into Yami's narrow crimson gazy, "What do you mean by that Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed, "I didn't duel with every ounce of my strength Yami. I, I lost the duel on purpose. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you Yami, so I lost the duel on purpose." Yugi said.

For a moment it seemed like time seemed to stand still. Yugi swallowed awkwardly as he waited for Yami to respond. "Yami?" Yugi asked slowly.

Yami abruptly rose to his feet, his crimson eyes blazing with rage. "How could you DO such a terrible thing Yugi? Do you not care about the agony you put me through? The pain? The misery? Do you have no concept of what you TOOK from me?" Yami growled.

"Yami I'm, I'm sorry." Yugi mumbled.

Yami snorted, "No, you aren't." Yami declared firmly turning on his feet, clearly intending to walk away. Yugi climbed to his feet as well.

"Yami, Yami, wait. That was why I brought Atemu back. Because I really did feel terrible about what I did." Yugi said.

Yami gave Yugi a poisonous glare, "That does not excuse what you did Aibou. You did not do that for me, you did that to assuage your own guilt. And I am disgusted by your cowardly actions. Your selfishness. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you've done Yugi." Yami snapped.

Yugi felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes, his hand reaching out the lightly grasp Yami's arm, "You don't mean that Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi whispered.

Yami wrenched his arm out of Yugi's grasp, "Do not call me that. I am no longer the other you Yugi." Yami snapped.

Yugi felt like he had been punched in the gut and Yami once again turned on his heel and stormed off. "YAMI! YAMI! YAMI!" Yugi yelled out as loud as he could. But Yami would not stop.

Yugi fell this his knees sobbing, "YAMI!" Yugi yelled.

"Shhh, hush Aibou you're okay you're having a nightmare."

Yugi snapped his eyes open to see Yami sitting on the edge of his bed dressed in only a pair of sleep pants. Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's torso and sobbed his heart out. The dream had been terrible.

But what made the dream so terrifying was because there was a very real chance that was how Yami was going to respond when he finally did tell him the truth.

"Shhh, you're okay Aibou. You're okay. I've got you." Yami continued to soothe as his hand lightly rubbed Yugi's back in an effort to calm him down.

"Is everything alright in here? I heard Yugi screaming." Yugi glanced up to see his grandfather standing in the doorway, watching the pair seated on the bed.

"It was just a nightmare Mr. Motou, I've got it." Yami said.

Grandpa nodded, "Well, if you're sure Yami. I'll leave you to it." Grandpa said before he turned and headed back down the hall. Yugi forced himself to take a few calming breaths. The game he had dreamt about was a new creation of Kaiba's that Yami had told him about last week after he had spent the whole day testing it out with Kaiba.

He had never played it but Yami had told him a little bit about the game and apparently his imagination was able to fill in the gaps.

"Do you want to talk about your dream Aibou? Sometimes it makes you feel better." Yami offered.

Yugi shook his head firmly, bearing his face into Yami's stomach once again. He couldn't tell Yami about his dream, since telling him about his dream would force him to tell Yami the truth about the ceremonial duel which he couldn't do. The look of absolute hatred on Yami's face when Yugi had admitted the truth had terrified Yugi to his core. Losing Yami truly was his greatest fear and it was looking like that was a real possibility.

"Yami, can you please just stay with me?" Yugi whispered.

Yami sighed, "If you really need me to Aibou I can. But first I'm going to have to let Atemu know what's going on. Okay Aibou?" Yami offered.

Yugi nodded slowly. He felt terrible about pulling Yami away from Atemu but at the same time he had a feeling if Yami didn't stay beside him the nightmare would come back again and he couldn't bear seeing Yami that angry with him again.

Yami slowly climbed out of the bed and headed back into his own room. Atemu was sitting up in the bed giving Yami a questioning look. **"What is going on?"** Atemu asked.

Yami sighed, **"Yugi had a nightmare. He won't tell me what the nightmare consisted of but he has requested that I stay with him for the rest of the night. I have agreed. I'm sorry Atemu."** Yami said.

Atemu slowly climbed out of the bed and shakily walked over to Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami's torso and pressing a kiss to Yami's lips. " **Do what you need to do beloved. You will get no grief from me."** Atemu said.

Yami gave Atemu a small smile, **"Thank you for understanding Ate. But I promise tomorrow I will spend the entire day with you. However you want."** Yami said.

Atemu smirked, **"However I want beloved? Have you learned nothing?"** Atemu teased.

Yami rolled his eyes, **"Good night Atemu. I will see you in the morning."** Yami said before he reluctantly started to pull away from Atemu. Atemu's legs shook slightly with the strain of supporting himself and Yami wrapped and arm around Atemu's waist to steady him as he led him back to the bed.

" **Thank you."** Atemu replied.

Yami smiled, **"Nothing to thank me for Ate. Now, get some sleep and I will see you in the morning."** Yami vowed.

Once Yami was satisfied that Atemu was securely tucked back into bed Yami once again wandered across the hall to where Yugi was sitting up in bed clearly waiting for him. Yami gave Yugi a reassuring smile as he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Yami, I am so sorry. I know this was your first night with Atemu back." Yugi babbled.

Yami just gave Yugi a kind smile as he wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi, "Hush Aibou. I don't mind and Atemu understands." Yami said softly.

"But you've missed him so much and now he's here and I've just yanked you away from him again." Yugi mumbled, "Talk about selfish." Yugi hissed.

"Aibou, now that is enough. Personally, I don't think you have a selfish bone in your entire body Yugi. I have no problem staying with you if you need me to Aibou. Honest." Yami said.

Yugi frowned, "But weren't you and Atemu, I don't know, supposed to be getting it on or something?" Yugi muttered, his cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of red at his own words. _I really shouldn't have said that. What happens between Yami and Atemu is none of my business._

Yami chuckled. "Getting it on Aibou? What happened to my sweet innocent little light? Hmm." Yami teased.

Yugi stuck his tongue out, "I'm not that innocent Yami. I know about sex and stuff like that. I'm sixteen." Yugi reminded Yami.

Yami chuckled again, "That you are Aibou. How could I forget the explicit magazines and movies Joey lent you? But to reassure you Atemu and I were not _getting it on_ as you so eloquently put it. We were sleeping, nothing more nothing less." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "Well that's ah, good to hear. I think." Yugi mumbled. Gods, this was turning out to be a terribly awkward conversation even though he was having it with the other half of his soul. But sad thing to say was Yugi couldn't think of how to shift the conversation away from the awkward topic. At least Yami didn't seem too bothered by their conversation topic.

"Say, Yami I know this may be a stupid idea. But, could you tell me a little bit about your time in Egypt? I mean, I know we brought Atemu back from the dead and all but I didn't even know you had a brother. That kinda got me thinking a little bit, what other things in your past do I not know about?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed, "Actually there is quite a lot of my past that you don't know about. The Shadow Game with Bakura was just that, a game Aibou. It showed some people from my past yes but not all and it was entirely focused on the millennium items and my battle with Bakura, suffice to say there was more to my life than just that." Yami said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked, making himself more comfortable leaning against Yami's chest.

Yami smiled, "Well for starters, Atemu is my twin brother. He was actually the one who was born first so technically speaking he was the Pharaoh. Anyway, long story short I married Atemu when we were both twelve, a practice that isn't as uncommon as you might think." Yami said.

"But, uh Yami what about heirs and stuff like that?" Yugi interjected.

Yami sighed, "Some things have long since been lost to the past. There was a point in time where men could bear children if they so chose. I was one of the men who had the capability. Which I did when I was actually your age Yugi. I bore a son. He was almost three summers old when I was sealed into the puzzle." Yami said he paused a brief moment before continuing, "However, back to Atemu and I. Atemu and I ascended the throne together when we were seventeen summers old following the death of our father. I was devastated when I lost him, not that I could show it." Yami said.

"What happened to Atemu?" Yugi asked slowly.

Yami sighed, "Do you remember the battle with Bakura where you thought that I had died in the memory world?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "How could I forget that?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed once again, "In reality it was not me facing Bakura and there was no Slifer the Sky Dragon in that battle. Atemu had gone after Bakura alone. What exactly happened in that fight I don't know. But I just remember them bringing back my brother's dead body, the diagonal scar you saw on his torso was still fresh. And he was covered in blood. " Yami said slowly. "I thought I had hated Bakura before, but with the death of my brother made me angrier than I had ever been in my entire life."

Yami trailed off with a shake of his head, "Sorry about that Aibou. Just thinking about what Bakura did still makes me angry, the fact that he is gone for good does little to lessen my anger with the thief. That is something I really need to work on Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "I understand Yami and you have every right to be angry. But look on the bright side, Atemu is beside you once again. Doesn't that help at least a little bit?" Yugi asked slowly.

Yami nodded, "I supposed it does Aibou. But anyway, enough about my past. It is already almost two in the morning and you have to be getting up for school in a few hours Aibou. You need to try and get some sleep." Yami said.

Yugi sighed, "But what if I have that nightmare again?" Yugi asked.

Yami snorted, "You won't. I won't let anything, even night terrors bother you Aibou." Yami vowed, his crimson eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

Yugi sighed as he allowed his eyes to slip shut, trusting Yami to keep the nightmares at bay. If anyone had the power to protect Yugi even from a bad dream it would be Yami.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

The next three days passed by in a blur for Yugi. The teachers at Domino high seemed pretty damn determined to cram as much information and homework down their student's throats before the upcoming Christmas break was upon them. Yugi resisted the urge to groan, there was literally so much school work he needed to do he hardly was going to have any time to do anything fun with Yami and his friends for the next week at least. And it was only Thursday, he still had school tomorrow to further add to his never-ending workload.

That was really putting Yugi into a quandary. The nightmare about Yami hating him and walking away to never come back had persisted every single night since Atemu's return. Yugi felt terrible about it but Yami had literally just crawled in bed with him last night instead of even trying to sleep in his own room because of the persistent nightmares. And quite frankly the nightmares were starting to get worse.

Last night he had woke up sobbing because he'd dreamt that Yami, on the grounds that Yugi had thrown the duel was able to request a second ceremonial duel. The gods however, had said that was not necessary given the fact the first duel was not a true test they had decided to give Yami the opportunity to decide. And Yami had walked into the light without the slightest hesitation, Atemu following him.

It had taken Yami almost two hours to get Yugi to stop sobbing after that particular terrible dream and Yugi could tell that Yami was really starting to get worried about Yugi's nightmares and he also was beginning to connect Yugi's nightmares with Atemu's resurrection. He had started asking about what the price was that Yugi had agreed to pay. Yugi had of course refused to tell him and Yami had relented but he did say, 'this really needs to stop Aibou. It's not healthy for you to have night terrors like this. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on. If Osiris is tormenting you in your sleep than I need to know that Aibou.'

Which did get Yugi thinking, what if the nightmares were from Osiris reminding him about what he still needed to do and what he was risking as a result. Did that mean until he told Yami the truth the nightmares would persist?

"Hey, Yugi are you alright?"

Yugi glanced up to see Anzu standing next to him, biting her lip in clear concern. Yugi sighed, they were supposed to be discussing their group English project but he'd gotten lost in his thoughts which really wasn't fair to Anzu at all.

"Sorry Anzu, I guess I've just got a lot on my mind lately." Yugi mumbled.

Anzu nodded, "I gathered as much. But seriously Yugi, I want to help you but I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on." Anzu prompted, resting her hand lightly on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi gave Anzu a wry smile, "You sound like Yami."

Anzu grinned, "That is quite the compliment. But seriously Yugi, you look terrible. What's going on?" Anzu asked, giving Yugi's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Yugi sighed, "Anzu, ever since we resurrected Atemu I've been having nightmares. Bad ones and they have been getting worse. Yami has been sleeping with me to try and help but unfortunately he's not enough to keep the nightmares at bay and all he can do is spend hours afterwards trying to calm me down." Yugi said.

Anzu frowned, "What are the nightmares about? Or can you not tell me?" Anzu asked.

Yugi sighed, "The nightmares are about how Yami is going to react when I tell him the truth about the Ceremonial Duel. In every one of the dreams Yami hates me Anzu. In the one last night he literally was able to contact Ishizu and request a second duel. The gods waived the request and let him choose to pass on. And that's what he chose Anzu. He left." Yugi said, his voice cracking as he voiced what was becoming his greatest fear. This was stressing him out so much that there was a chance that it might really end up making him sick.

Anzu sighed, "Oh Yugi." Anzu whispered before she pulled her friend into a tight hug. She was at a loss of what to say. The only one who would really be able to reassure Yugi about this was Yami, and that wouldn't mean anything if Yugi didn't tell Yami the truth and Yami reacted well.

Yami was always pretty understanding where Yugi was concerned. But, at the same time the Ceremonial Duel was a unique entity and given the emotional turmoil Yami had gone through because of Yugi's actions Anzu wasn't really sure how Yami was going to react. Would he be angry? Most likely. Would he be hurt? Absolutely. But beyond that Anzu had no guess how Yami would respond. But she didn't foresee Yami just sitting there and listening to what Yugi had to say and then just pulling him into a hug, telling him everything was alright and moving on. Even though that was the result that Yugi was really hoping for, Anzu didn't think that was very realistic.

Yugi groaned, "I don't know what to do Anzu. I know these nightmares aren't going to stop until I tell Yami the truth. But at the same time I'm terrified to tell Yami the truth because the truth might cost me Yami forever." Yugi said.

"I understand how you feel Yugi. I really do. I know Yami means the world to you, I mean look at what you were willing to give up to try and make Yami happy again? You didn't blink an eye at the possibility of losing ten years of your life or your future child or something major like that. That has to mean something." Anzu said.

"But what I did after the fact isn't going to mean much to Yami once he knows what I actually did." Yugi said.

Anzu sighed as her mind raced, "Yugi, didn't you forgive Yami for losing you to the Orichelcos?" Anzu asked.

Yugi nodded, "Of course I did. Yami did everything he could to rescue me. He fought so hard, overcoming the darkest aspects of himself. How could I not forgive him?" Yugi said.

"But technically Yami betrayed you by playing that card. And yet, you still found it in your heart to forgive him. How can you be so certain that Yami won't be able to find it is his own heart to forgive you as well?" Anzu said.

Yugi groaned as he rested his head on top of his notebook, "It's not that cut and dry Anzu." Yugi mumbled.

Anzu sighed once more, "Yugi, I think you need to skip school tomorrow and work everything out with Yami. You're not going to be able to really focus on anything unless you take care of things between you two. And the longer you put off telling Yami the truth the worse things are going to get." Anzu said.

Yugi sighed, "I guess I can try that." Yugi muttered.

"You really need to Yugi. Now, since you're going to be skipping school tomorrow what do you say the two of us really crack down on all this school work? That way you won't have this hanging over your head on top of everything else." Anzu said.

Yugi smiled, "Okay Anzu, now where were we?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled as he made his way back into the house portion of the Game Shop. He had a meeting with Kaiba earlier today regarding some help with his gift for Yugi. On Tuesday when he'd met up with Kaiba at Kaibaland he'd managed to pull the brunet aside and ask for a favor of his own. He told Kaiba about what he wanted to get Yugi for Christmas and that he was wanting Kaiba's perspective on the business program offered at Domino University.

Kaiba had told him that he would think about it and that had been the end of it. Until about noon today when Kaiba had called him and told Yami Isono would be picking him up in fifteen minutes and that they had a meeting with the Dean at Domino University.

That was almost four hours ago. Kaiba and him and spent almost four full hours at Domino University. Yami was given a full tour of the campus, and even got to witness Kaiba interrogate a few of the professors in the business department. He would be lying if some of the things Kaiba and the professors discussed didn't go over his head.

But once they had climbed back into the limo Kaiba turned his attention back onto Yami, "The program is adequate. I certainly wouldn't send Mokuba there to study since there are schools that are much be able to prepare him more. However, based on what you are looking for it is a decent program close to home. Domino might be a good is fit. However, I also would suggest that you explore a couple of other universities nearby. There is an excellent school of business in the capital region, which is only a two hour train ride away from Domino. It's actually where I acquired my own business degree albeit I did it online." Kaiba had said.

Yami had agreed to look into the business school Kaiba had mentioned and agreed to discuss the matter with him further at a later date. After all, he had at least until Christmas to make his decision and if he hadn't decided by then he could tell Yugi what he was planning on doing but that he hadn't decided on the perfect university quite yet.

" **I trust you and Seth had a good meeting."** Atemu greeted from his spot on the couch.

Yami chuckled as he made his way over to sit beside Atemu. Grandpa had reacted relatively well to Atemu's unexpected arrival to the Game Shop and had said he was more than welcome to stay as long as he needed to. Mobility wise Atemu was getting better, albeit slowly. He could navigate the stairs now and walk for relatively short distances before his legs started to feel the strain. Yami could tell it was frustrating his brother to feel so weak but he was confident it would come back to his brother in time. The body hadn't been used for millennia, it only made sense that he had to build up his muscles once again.

" **Kaiba and I had a good meeting yes. We went and spoke to the school I was looking at for Aibou and he was helping me to evaluate their program."** Yami replied.

" **And what of your own life beloved?"** Atemu asked.

Yami sighed, that was the second time Atemu had asked him that same question. The first time had been when he told Atemu about what he wanted to get for Yugi as a gift for the upcoming holiday. Atemu had immediately asked Yami about what he wanted for his own life. And to be perfectly honest Yami had no answer to provide since he had never really thought about what he wanted.

" **I don't know Ate. I'll figure that out when the time comes. For now Aibou still needs me. That is my priority."** Yami said.

Atemu sighed, wrapping his arm tightly around Yami's torso pulling him close. **"Beloved, I did not mean to upset you. What you are doing for your other half is admirable however, at the same time there will come a time where your two paths no longer cross. The boy will grow up, marry and start his own family and earn a living. You will need to navigate your own path once the boy no longer needs to you to protect him."** Atemu said.

Yami nodded, **"I know that Ate. Believe me, I know that. But, how would Yugi respond if I started trying to make plans for life on my own when he still needs me here? I don't want Aibou to think I'm trying to run away from my responsibilities towards him."** Yami said.

Atemu snorted, **"You have never run from anything in your entire life to my knowledge brother. You stand tall and fight no matter how unwinnable the battle may appear. Your other half will understand that even if you have your own life he will always be a part of that life. Even if you move in different directions, if he truly needed you, you would be there for him. Because that's just who you are brother."** Atemu said.

Yami chuckled, " **I'm glad you still have that much faith in me Ate."** Yami replied.

Further conversation was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming open and Yugi sprinting into the living room. Yugi came to a skidding halt in front of the pair on the couch. Atemu was wearing a pair of Yami's black sweat pants and a red sweater whereas Yami was dressed in a pair of black dress slacks and a purple silk dress shirt which was tucked in complete with a black tie.

"Do I want to know why you are dress up Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled, "I had a business meeting with Kaiba earlier today. He picked me up at noon and I've just gotten back home." Yami said.

Yugi bit his lip slightly, "Say Yami, what do you think the odds are the Kaiba won't call you tomorrow for another meeting?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled, "I can almost guarantee he will not. Why? What's going on tomorrow Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yugi awkwardly toed the carpet with his sock, "Well, I was talking to Anzu earlier this afternoon and I've kind of decided to play hookie tomorrow." Yugi said.

Yami sat up a little bit straighter and fixed Yugi with a pointed look, "Aibou." Yami growled, his tone taking on a slightly warning edge.

Yugi sighed, "I was thinking that you and I could spend the day together just the two of us." Yugi said.

"And you think that spending the day with me is important enough to justify missing school? I disagree Aibou. You need to go to school. I will be here when you are finished for the day." Yami said.

Yugi gave Yami a pleading look, "Mou Hitori No Boku, it's really important. Please, I don't skip school for the hell of it. Please Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi pleaded.

Yami sighed, although he looked far from convinced. "I'll tell you what Aibou. I will agree to this ridiculous idea of yours on two conditions. Condition number one you convince your grandfather that you need to skip school and I want him to confirm this to me himself. Not that I don't trust you Aibou, because I do but I want to hear him say it. The second condition Aibou, is that all of your assignments need to be done. Everything that would have been due tomorrow is to be completed and Anzu can turn in your work for you, she can also pick up all the work you will miss tomorrow and you will have all of it done to turn in on Monday. Is that agreeable to you?" Yami offered.

Yugi sighed before he nodded. It was as good as it was going to get and he really needed to talk to Yami. On the bright side, if he was up all night working on school work then he wasn't going to have to worry about having another nightmare. "You have a deal Yami." Yugi said.

"Okay, then go talk to your grandfather Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi quickly scampered off into the kitchen and Yami leaned back against Atemu. **"Do you want to tell me what that was about beloved?"** Atemu asked.

Yami sighed, **"Aibout wanted to skip school tomorrow. I agreed on the grounds he completes all his work and his grandfather agrees it's okay. I just, I don't like the idea of Yugi missing school unless there is a good reason for it. I feel bad enough that because of me and all the madness surrounding the millennium items Yugi missed school several times. I just…"** Yami trailed off with a sigh, he wasn't even sure what he was trying to say anymore.

Fortunately, it seemed Atemu understood him perfectly. **"You want what's best for him. Nothing more nothing less and you feel that by letting him neglect his education you may be doing him harm in the long run."** Atemu said.

Yami nodded, **"Precisely. But Yugi is not my son and it is not my decision what Yugi does or does not do. Which was why I said he needed to get his grandfather's consent."**

Atemu pressed a kiss to Yami's brow, **"You have undoubtedly laid out fair conditions regarding your other half missing school. You have done everything you can."** Atemu reassured once again.

Yami snorted, **"Well, at least you think so Ate. I guess that's something."** Yami mumbled.

Atemu chuckled, " **Well, the only downside to your other half missing school tomorrow is that you and I don't get to have a lie in."** Atemu replied.

Yami snorted, **"And yet somehow you will survive without my presence."** Yami muttered. Atemu just laughed.

Yugi walked into the Game Shop and saw that his grandfather was perched behind the counter reading the newspaper and the shop, at least for the moment was empty. There probably wasn't going to be another opportunity to talk to his grandfather again until after the shop closed tonight what with so many people doing their Christmas shopping.

"Hey Grandpa, can I talk to you for a minute?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa set the newspaper down and turned towards Yugi, giving Yugi his full attention, "Of course. What can I help you with Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi sighed, "Well, I was actually hoping that you would be okay with me skipping school tomorrow." Yugi said.

Grandpa snorted as he went to pick back up his paper, "No, absolutely not." Grandpa said.

Yugi jogged over to the counter, lightly resting his hand on top of the paper, stopping his grandfather from picking it back up once again. "Please, Grandpa, can you just hear me out first before you say no?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa sighed and released his grip on the paper, "Fine. I'll hear you out. But if I hear you telling me that you want my support in skipping to go and goof off with your friends the answer is no. And if I find out you did it anyway you'll be grounded until you're as old as Yami's soul." Grandpa threatened.

Yugi snorted at the ridiculous threat before he straightened his face. This was a serious discussion and his grandfather was not going to agree if he didn't think Yugi was taking this seriously. "Grandpa, as I'm sure you know I've been having terrible nightmares since Sunday night." Yugi said.

Grandpa nodded, "Yes, I know. Yami and I are at our wits ends about what to do to help you. Although I am glad Yami moved back into your room to try and help. He certainly seems to have more luck calming you down after the nightmare then I do." Grandpa said.

Yugi sighed, "I think I know how to get rid of the nightmares for good." Yugi said.

"Oh? Please, explain that to me Yugi." Grandpa said.

Yugi bit his lip slightly, "The nightmares come from a secret of mine. A secret that I promised to reveal as a condition of Atemu's return to the living. Osiris set a deadline on my revealing this secret by midnight New Year's Eve. My nightmares are about what could happen if I tell my secret and things go badly. I plan to tell my secret tomorrow to the person I've been keeping it from. That's why I need to skip school. I want to spend the day with them and tell them my secret where we will have all the time I need to discuss things completely and get this resolved." Yugi said firmly.

"And may I ask who you have been keeping this secret from Yugi?" Grandpa asked. It made him feel marginally better to know why Yugi was being plagued by these terrible dreams but he wouldn't feel completely at ease until the nightmares were gone and his grandson was sleeping through the night once again.

"Yami. It's a secret I've been keeping from Yami. And it's Yami who I have to tell. I'm really worried about who Yami is going to take my confession. Anyway, Grandpa I already asked Yami if I can skip school and spend the day with him tomorrow. He doesn't know anything about a secret or something I have to confess. All he knows is that I want to spend the day with him, just the two of us. He agreed on two conditions. The first one being that I asked you and you told him yourself that you were okay with me missing school. The second being that I get all my homework done and give it to Anzu to turn in for me tomorrow and that I also have all the work Anzu picks up for me completed to be turned in on Monday." Yugi said.

Grandpa sighed, "Do you really think talking to Yami tomorrow will help with your nightmares Yugi? Please, be honest with me." Grandpa asked.

Yugi nodded, "I'm positive it will. Tomorrow can go one of two possible ways. Either Yami can permanently lay my nightmares to rest or my nightmares can come true. And I will admit I'm terrified to tell Yami the truth but I'm not going to run away from it. Yami wouldn't run, he would own up to what he did. I want to do the same. And I owe it to Yami." Yugi said, his eye gleaming with determination as he looked Grandpa square in the eye. It was times like this that Yugi reminded him how grown up his grandson was now. Gone was the little boy who used to hide in his room playing games by himself. Yugi had become a strong young man who had proven that he can overcome great adversity. Yugi may not be planning on saving the world tomorrow as he had done in the past, but in his own way Yugi might be saving his own world.

Grandpa nodded once, "I'll tell Yami after I've closed up the shop that I've given you permission to miss school tomorrow Yugi. Now, why don't you go and get started on your homework." Grandpa said.

Yugi smiled before he walked around the counter and gave his grandfather a big hug, "Thank you Grandpa. You have no idea how important this was to me." Yugi whispered.

Grandpa chuckled as he returns his grandson's embrace, "No problem Yugi. All Yami and I want is what is best for you and both of us would agree putting an end to your nightmares is very important. Now, go on Yugi. You have homework to finish." Grandpa said.

Yugi slipped out of his grandfather's grasp and turned heading back up the stairs and straight into his room. He had a lot of work to get done tonight.

Yugi glanced up from his history essay when he heard a light knock on the door. Grandpa had come up over an hour ago to grab his plate since Yugi had said that he wanted to eat dinner in his room so he could work on his homework without any distractions.

"Come in." Yugi called out as he picked up his textbook and started rescanning the relevant section. He needed at least two more points to complete his essay on the feudal system in Europe.

"Aibou, I was just checking to see if you were planning on heading to bed." Yami asked. Yugi glanced back over his shoulder to see that Yami had already changed into his sleepwear.

Yugi gave Yami a smile, "Thank you for the offer Mou Hitori No Boku, but I still have some homework that I need to get finished. Go sleep with Atemu tonight. By the time I'm finished up here I'll probably be too tired to even have a nightmare." Yugi said.

Yami quirked a brow as he made his way into Yugi's room, perching on the edge of Yugi's desk, "I didn't realize you were this far behind on your school work Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled, "I'm actually not. I've already finished everything except my history essay that is due tomorrow. I have two more points and then a conclusion to write and then I'm finished with that. Then I wanted to get some more work done on an English project that's due next week and I also have a science paper due on Tuesday, plus I want to study for math." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting your work done Aibou. But, at the same time I don't really want you staying up all night." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled, "Don't worry about it Mou Hitori No Boku. I'll probably end up crashing at some point but after tomorrow I'll be able to sleep like a baby. I promise." Yugi said.

"Oh? And what about tomorrow makes you so certain of this?" Yami asked.

Yugi grinned, "Let's just say I'm going to put my nightmares to rest. And you're going to help me do it." Yugi said.

Yami sighed although he did playfully ruffle Yugi's hair, "If you're certain Aibou then I will leave you to your work. If you need me come and get me." Yami said as he slowly climbed back to his feet.

"Are you seriously saying I can just wander into your room Yami? What if you and Atemu are in a compromising position? Do you really want to risk scaring me for life Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi teased.

Yami snorted, "Aibou, let me assure if Atemu and I had gotten up to any compromising activities it would have been with the door firmly locked. Besides, not that it is any of your business but Atemu is still recovering from his rebirth. He is still easily winded and as such those particular activities are not something he is ready to partake in." Yami replied although he chuckled at the deep blush that colored Yugi's cheeks.

"MOU HITORI NO BOKU!" Yugi sputtered.

Yami shook his head fondly, "You did ask. I merely answered your question Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi just shook his head, "Are you trying to give me a different type of nightmare Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi muttered.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Believe me there are worse things I could have suggested to traumatize you. Imagine, if you will I had mentioned a romantic rendezvous with Kaiba perhaps?" Yami teased.

Yugi shook his head, "Yami, that's beyond gross! I know I said to each their own but the majority of the time Kaiba has known you and built his obsession it was when you were inhabiting my body. And I really don't want to follow that particular nightmare inducing train of thought."

"And on that lovely note I'll bid you good night Aibou." Yami said, a mischievous grin upon his face as he wandered back out the door heading into his own room.

Yugi shuddered as he turned his attention back onto his work. Yami was such a tease, but that kind of stuff did remind him about their conversations on how he would best impress Anzu back before Battle City. His feelings for Anzu may have since faded but the memories of those conversations with Mou Hitori No Boku still made him smile.

Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't mean those particular kinds of conversation didn't cease to exist. He still liked being teased by Yami almost as much as he enjoyed having the former spirit take care of him and make sure he was doing all his homework and eating his flavorless vegetables. He could not imagine what his life would be like without Yami in it. And to be perfectly honest with himself he really didn't want to try and imagine what that would be like.

Yugi felt his eyes start to grow heavy as he continued to try and study for math. It was now almost 3 am. He had finished his history essay and wrote his outline for the English paper and even wrote out a proposal of what he and Anzu could do for the visual portion of the presentation. He had also wrote his entire rough draft for his science paper that he would hopefully be able to revise later this weekend. Now, he was just studying math to have something to do but all these numbers were really starting to blend together.

Yugi sighed as he closed his math book and sleepily stumbled over to his bed a couple hours sleep wouldn't hurt and as tired as he was he probably wasn't even going to dream. And with that thought in mind Yugi flopped down on his bed, still fully dressed falling asleep minutes later.

"Aibou, aibou, shhh you're okay I've got you." Yugi sleepily blinked his eyes open to see that Yami was perched on the edge of his bed with his arms wrapped tightly around Yugi's trembling frame. Over Yami's shoulder Yugi could see it was 510 am, which meant he'd been able to sleep for little more than two hours before he started screaming and waking up the entire house.

This last nightmare had implied that none of the other terrifying images had even really tried. This one had him telling Yami the truth only for Yami to storm off in anger. Yugi had ran after him begging for him to stop so they could try and work this out. Yami was so angry that he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings and crossed the road without looking, only to be hit by a tractor trailer right in front of Yugi.

Yugi had rushed over to Yami' cradling his broken body in his arms as he begged and pleaded with Yami to be okay. But he wasn't. Yami literally died in his arms. Yugi clutched Yami tighter as that terrible image replayed itself in his mind.

"I've got you Aibou. You're safe. It was just a dream." Yami soothed.

Yugi didn't really care about the possible consequences of his actions he just acted. He leaned up suddenly, without warning and captured Yami's lips in a kiss. Yami groaned in apparent surprise but did not pull away as Yugi continued to press his lips against Yami's. The kiss wasn't romantic and it certainly wasn't sexual in anyway. Yugi just needed that additional reassurance that Yami really was here. His crazy actions might have been blamed on not getting enough sleep for the last four nights in a row but right at this very moment he really didn't care. Yami seemed to understand that because he pressed his lips back against Yugi's in return neither seeming to care that Grandpa and Atemu were both standing in the doorway having been awoken by his screaming once again.

After what seemed like an eternity Yugi finally pulled his mouth away from Yami's, leaving them both gasping for breath. Once the kiss had been broken Yami tightened his grip slightly around Yugi's body and resumed rubbing soothing circles on Yugi's back. "You're safe. I'm right here Aibou. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Yami soothed.

Yugi said nothing, and just rested his head on Yami's chest letting his other half cradle him. Yami was here right now yes, but the question was would he still be here tonight after their conversation. That remained to be seen.

The next time Yugi opened his eyes it was after 7 in the morning and he was still clinging to Yami like he was the only thing keeping him afloat. He was still so tired Yugi vaguely wondered what had woke him up this time before he turned and saw Anzu standing next to his desk shifting through his work.

"Anzu? What are you doing here?" Yugi sleepily muttered.

"Getting your homework Yugi. Remember, I promised to turn it in for you today. Go back to sleep, you really sound like you need it. Grandpa said you were up at 5 because of another bad nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you up I was trying to be quiet." Anzu stage whispered.

Yugi smiled, "Don't worry. I need to be getting up anyway. Yami and I have a big day." Yugi said.

Anzu nodded, "That you do. Now, where did you stick your history essay? I can't seem to find it." Anzu asked.

"In the green folder." Yugi said.

Anzu picked up the green folder that Yugi had indicated and sure enough his history essay was inside. "Alright, that was the last piece I needed to grab. I'll get these turned in for you."

Yugi smiled, "Thank you Anzu. You are the best." Yugi said.

Anzu chuckled, "I know." Anzu said before she turned and headed for the door, she paused briefly at the doorframe before she glanced back over at Yugi, "And Yugi, good luck today." Anzu said.

"Thank you Anzu. I'll let you know how it goes." Yugi said.

Anzu nodded before she made her way out of Yugi's line of sight, presumably heading to school like Yugi normally would have been at this time. It was tempting to go back to sleep, snuggling up close with Yami and try and put off what he needed to do today however Yugi knew he needed to ignore that desire. He was going to tell Yami the truth today.

"Wake up Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi whispered, lightly shaking Yami's shoulder.

Yami groaned slightly shifting his neck slightly before he blinked his eyes open slowly, "What time is it Aibou?" Yami asked with a yawn.

"A little after 7. You and I both need to get up, get showered and dressed and head out. We have a lot that we need to get done today." Yugi said.

Yami sighed but nodded and released his hold on Yugi, allowing the younger boy to climb out of bed and head into his closet. Yami slowly sat up and stretched before he climbed to his feet, padding towards Yugi's bedroom door. "See you in a bit Aibou."

Yugi quickly grabbed his outfit for the day and headed into the bathroom to jump into the shower. Yugi had intended to take a quick shower but he had lingered a lot longer than he had anticipated as tired as he had been. He ended up turning the shower closer to cold because the warm water was actually helping to lull him back to sleep, not wake him up.

Finally Yugi was showered and dressed and headed down the stairs into the kitchen where he saw Yami was sitting nursing a cup of coffee. There was a plate of bacon, eggs and toast sitting in Yugi's spot as well as a big glass of milk. Yugi plopped down into his seat and dug in, his breakfast might not have been piping hot anymore but it was still good.

"So tell me Aibou, what is it you had in mind for the two of us to do today?" Yami asked as he surveyed Yugi over his coffee cup.

Yugi paused midchew as his mind raced. What were he and Yami going to do today? Yugi had their huge talk planned but there had to be more to their day than just that. If that was all they were going to do then they could just stay here and talk.

"I was thinking you and I could go and do some Christmas shopping for the gang as well as Grandpa and Atemu." Yugi said.

Yami sighed as he set his now empty coffee cup back down on the table top, "If that is what you want to do Aibou, then that's what we'll go and do." Yami said. Yugi could tell by Yami's tone of voice that he was already regretting agreeing to let Yugi skip school.

"That's not all that we're going to do today Mou Hitori No Boku. I also need to talk to you about something really important. I'll do that too while we're out." Yugi said.

Yami nodded once again, "Yes, your big secret whatever that is. The one that is causing you to have terrible nightmares." Yami said.

Yugi gaped at Yami in shock, Yami gave Yugi a smile in return, "Aibou, I'm not stupid. I know that something has clearly been bothering you a lot lately. The fact that you won't tell me what your nightmares are about tells me that there is a secret you're keeping from me. That combined with the fact that almost every night when you wake up screaming, it's my name you're screaming. Plus, your grandfather told me that there is some big secret that you needed to tell me and that once you did the nightmares would stop. I can put those pieces together Yugi."

Yugi groaned, "Great. Just great." Yugi muttered.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders, "But, we'll do this your way Aibou. I won't press. We'll go and do the Christmas shopping like you want and you can tell me your secret when you're ready to do so. Sound like plan?" Yami said.

Yugi gave Yami a relieved smile, "Just let me finish up my breakfast Mou Hitori No Boku and then we can be on our way." Yugi said.

"Take your time. I'm going to go and tell Atemu that we're going to be leaving shortly. Okay?" Yami said.

Yugi nodded as he swallowed another mouthful of eggs, "Yup, you can tell your lover boy where you're going. I don't mind." Yugi said.

Yami snorted but said nothing further as he headed out of the room. Once Yami was gone Yugi started pushing his remaining breakfast around his plate as the nerves began to settle in. So, Yami knew something was going on which meant that he had no options at all to not tell Yami the truth.

Yugi cleared his plate, scraping the remnants of his breakfast into the trash and putting the dish in the sink. Christmas shopping should be fun at least. It didn't take Yami long to join him before the two boys headed out the door. It was a mild day, actually in the low 40s which meant it wasn't unpleasant to walk down the street side by side.

"So, who do you want to shop for first Aibou?" Yami said suddenly as his eyes scanned the different window displays they walked past.

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe Joey?" Yugi suggested.

Yami snorted, "And what did you have in mind to get for Joey?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged once again, "I don't know. Do you have any ideas Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi asked.

"Do you mean other than food or duel monster cards? Not really, no." Yami replied. Yugi laughed.

"I'm serious. Joey loves his food and he loves to duel. Why would neither of those things be a suitable gift for Joey?" Yami asked.

Yugi's laughter slowly wound down and he slipped his arm around Yami's. "You're terrible Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled, "No, terrible would be buying him a horror movie and switching the case with a porno one so he has no idea what is going on until he starts to watch it. That would terrible." Yami said.

Yugi snorted again, "How do you even come up with this stuff Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged, "Some could call it a gift Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi laughed, "Okay, well why don't we agree to leave Joey for later. Why don't we start with finding a gift to get for Atemu? How about that. Maybe you'll take that seriously." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "There are a couple of different things I've thought about getting for Atemu. But I have a feeling you are more fishing for ideas of what you can get him yourself, am I right about that Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "Dead on. You can do your own Christmas shopping on your own time Yami." Yugi said.

"Duly noted Aibou. Now, as for something you can maybe get for Atemu. Perhaps a warm jacket? A nice sweater? After all, right now he's still just sharing my own clothes."

Yugi nodded, "That's actually a pretty good idea. Thanks." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged, "No problem Aibou." Yami replied.

The two shopped for the next couple of hours. They ended up buying Atemu three sweaters as well as a couple pairs of jeans which Yami tried on to check the size. They bought Honda a book on Motorcycles because he was absolutely obsessed with motorcycles. For Ryou, Yugi picked out a new horror novel which had been released. Yugi had finally caved and ended up going with Yami's idea and buying Joey a gift certificate to Burger World. He still wanted to get something else for Joey, but he did agree that was a good starting point. The two had just stopped to grab a bite to eat themselves before agreeing to tackle the remaining people on Yugi's shopping list.

Two sat down at a booth in burger world. Yami had taken a bite his burger before Yugi decided that now would probably as good of an opportunity as he was going to get. He needed to tell Yami now.

"Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi said.

Yami glanced up from his food to lock gazes with Yugi, "Yes Aibou?" Yami replied.

"I have something that I need to tell you." Yugi said.

Yami set his burger back down on the tray and leaned back give Yugi his undivided attention, "Go ahead Aibou. I'm listening." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, now he just needed to say it. _Well, here goes nothing._ "Yami, do you remember the conversation we had back on the boat when we were heading to the Ceremonial Duel? The one where we decided that it would be me who faced you and not Kaiba. That I was going be the one to set you free." Yugi said.

Yami nodded once, "I do Aibou. What about it?" Yami asked slowly, his brow wrinkled slightly in confusion.

"You and I promised to fight with everything that we had. No holds barred. And I promised you that I would do the best that I possibly could to send you to the afterlife." Yugi said.

Again Yami nodded, "Yes, Aibou I remember all of that. I will admit I'm not certain where you are going with this." Yami said.

Yugi bit his lip, "I didn't keep my promise." Yugi said. For a moment it seemed like the world had come to a complete stop. The fact that Yami heard what Yugi said at all was only noted by the sudden intake of breath, but other than that Yami said nothing.

Yugi decided that he should probably just plow ahead before he completely lost his nerve, "When the time came for us to actually face each other and you were standing opposite me I just, I couldn't do it Mou Hitori No Boku. I couldn't send you away. I know I promised you that I would, but I just I couldn't do it. When I played Gold Sarcophagus I had planned the night before to seal monster reborn but when I actually played the card I sealed my Kuriboh instead. I did that because I knew you wouldn't need to play Kuriboh. So, when you played Monster Reborn and resurrected Slifer the Sky Dragon I could have stopped you. I could have won the duel and sent you to the afterlife to be with your family like you wanted but I chose not to. I chose to keep you here." Yugi said.

Yami was silent for a long time. Yugi glanced up at him hoping to get some idea of what his other half was thinking, but Yami's face betrayed nothing.

"Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi said slowly. The silence was killing him. Yami needed to say something, anything.

Yami blinked before he looked away from Yugi as he rose to his feet, "Aibou, I don't think I'm really hungry anymore." Yami said as he started to walk away.

 _No, no no this is not happening._ "Yami, Yami no please." Yugi pleaded.

"Finish your lunch Aibou. I just, I just need some space to think about this." Yami said before he walked out of Burger World.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami sighed as he sank down on a thankfully not snow covered bench outside Burger World, his mind racing. Yugi had just admitted to him that he had thrown the Ceremonial Duel. A part of Yami just could not believe it was true. Yugi always put his all into everything he did, the Ceremonial Duel should have been no different.

However, once the disbelief finally began to fade and the realization of what exactly Yugi had admitted began to sneak through then the other emotions began to come through. Anger. Betrayal. Yami buried his face in his hands. How could Yugi do something like that to him?

Yami forced himself to try and take a few calming breaths. He could not break down, certainly not here and not now. He and Yugi still had to finish Yugi's ra-damned Christmas shopping before they could head back to the Game Shop. Maybe over the course of the day he'd be able to figure out what to even say to Yugi in wake of his confession.

Because right now what he wanted to do, which was yell, punch a damn wall, or cry were not options open to him. _Come on Yami, get a hold of yourself._ Yami mentally chided as he felt a few tears slip out of his eyes. _Damn it Yami you cannot cry. Now STOP IT!_ Yami growled to himself his hand angrily swiping across his eyes, erasing the evidence of his weakness.

Three months. Three fucking months he had been going over that damn duel in his mind, reliving the blasted thing in his sleep. Going over every single decision he had made, every card he'd played. But the one thing he had not once considered was Yugi throwing the match. Hell he had been proud of how Yugi had played, proud of the way Yugi had carried himself through the whole damn match. Because Yami knew better than anyone how hard that had to have been for Yugi.

But this, Yami really didn't know what to make of this. What was he supposed to say to Yugi? He was going to be expected to just forgive him and move on. That was going to be what everyone expected him to do. And for Yami to not do precisely that would be considered immature and selfish. Just like he had been scolded for grieving over what he had lost.

But one thing was abundantly clear Yugi was solely responsible for him not being able to be at peace. For him to have been denied the chance to be reunited with his loved ones. His father, who had laid down his life to shield he and Atemu from the fallout regarding the millennium items. Mahad, one of his best friends and mentors, who had given his life and bound his soul to the Dark Magician so that he could continue to serve him even in death. Shada who literally pushed him out of the way of Zorc's attack saving his life in the process. Shimon, Karim and Isis had also both given their lives in the battle against Zorc, knowing that their attempts had been futile but they still gave their lives so that he would have a chance at victory.

His cousin Seth who he had entrusted the ever important task of rebuilding their kingdom after the war and the more important task, raising his and Atemu's son so that when the time came he could ascend the throne. Mana, the only other survivor after the war. His and Atemu's best friend since they were young children. What had even became of her after the war had ended?

And of course there was Atemu himself, his brother who was now here among the living. He had also been in the afterlife until Yugi resurrected him on Sunday. That one thing everyone is going to expect will erase the last 3 months. Atemu wasn't the only person he was missing. But he had a feeling that his thoughts on this particular subject were going to end up being irrelevant.

"Mou Hitori No Boku?"

Yami looked up to see Yugi awkwardly standing a few feet away from him. Yami did his best to school his features into a blank mask. He couldn't say anything to Yugi until he knew what it was he even wanted to say. "Yes Yugi." Yami said evenly.

"Can we please just talk about this?" Yugi pleaded.

Yami rose to his feet, turning to head down the sidewalk, "Didn't you say you still had shopping we needed to get done before we headed back to the Game Shop today?" Yami said flatly.

Yugi sighed, as he glanced back down at the bags in his hands. "Mou Hitori No Boku, you don't have to go shopping anymore if you don't want to." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "Maybe that might be for the best Aibou. I'm not feeling particularly well at the moment. Perhaps I should go and lie down." Yami said.

Yugi bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah, let's go back home." Yugi mumbled. Yami started briskly walking down the sidewalk, Yugi a few paces behind him. Normally Yami would have paused to allow Yugi to catch up but this time he didn't.

It didn't take them too long to get back to the Game Shop. Yami immediately toed off his shoes and headed up the stairs, **"Atemu, I need to talk to you."** Yami called out before Yugi heard what he guessed was Yami's bedroom door slamming shut.

Atemu slowly rose to his feet from his spot on the couch. He glanced over at Yugi and Yugi could clearly see that he wanted to ask a question, but couldn't due to the language barrier. So, Atemu said nothing and instead slowly made his way up the stairs.

Yugi trudged over to the couch, allowing his shopping bags to fall to the ground. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and didn't fight to keep them from falling. His nightmare was coming true. Everything was falling apart. He was going to lose Yami forever, and it was all his fault.

Atemu slowly made his way into the room he and Yami had been sharing. He took in the sight of his brother lying face down on the bed, his face buried in the pillow. Atemu made his way over to the bed and sat down, lightly resting his hand on his brother's back.

" **Rashida, brother what's wrong?"** Atemu asked. He could tell by both men's body language that something major had happened but he hadn't the slightest clue what was going on. For a moment Yami didn't even acknowledge that Atemu was even there. However, Atemu was patient. Yami would talk to him when he was ready to, after all he did ask to speak to him.

" **I could have joined you three months ago Ate."** Yami said softly, his voice muffled slightly because his face was still pressed into the pillow.

Atemu frowned, **"You could not because you won the duel. You had to be defeated to walk through the doors. I don't understand why this is coming up now?"** Atemu said.

Yami finally sat up, his crimson eyes blazing, **"Because I should have LOST the fucking duel Ate! Aibou threw the ra-damned match. He purposely kept me here knowing damn well how much I wanted to leave!"** Yami growled.

Atemu said nothing and just pulled his brother into a tight hug. Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Atemu in return and sobbed.

" **Let it out brother. I've got you. Just let it out."** Atemu soothed as he rubbed Yami's back, holding him close as he cried.

After almost fifteen minutes Yami's tears finally began to subside and he sat back up, " **So, what do you want to do now brother?"** Atemu asked.

Yami was quiet a moment as he thought, **"I think I am going to contact Kaiba and see if he can set up for me to go and visit that business school he mentioned in the capital region. I know I won't be able to check the place out until at least tomorrow but I can book a room at least for tonight. Does that sound like plan? Because you would be coming with me Ate."** Yami said.

Atemu sighed, **"Of course I'll go with you brother. The question is, is it a wise decision for you to leave right now? Things are still very unresolved between you and Yugi. Leaving without resolving them might make things worse."** Atemu said.

Yami sighed, **"Leaving might make things worse yes. But staying might as well. Because as angry as I am at this moment I'm worried that I am going to say something that I will regret. It's one thing for me to be able to voice my thoughts to you. It would be quite a different story if I were to lose my temper with Yugi. I need to get away so I can clear my head and speak to Aibou again once I've sorted through my own thoughts on the matter."** Yami said.

Atemu nodded, **"If that is what you need to do then call Kaiba and make the arrangements."** Atemu said.

Yami nodded before he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Kaiba's number. Much to his surprise Kaiba actually answered on the second right.

"Kaiba."

Yami sighed, "Kaiba, I've decided to take your advice and go visit the business school in the capital region. Is there any chance you'd be able to set up for me to visit the university tomorrow? I'm planning on catching the next train to the capital tonight. I figured I could stay the night at a hotel and visit the school tomorrow if that was an option." Yami said.

Kaiba sighed, "You won't be able to visit the school until Monday. The school is closed on the weekends." Kaiba explained.

Yami nodded, not that Kaiba could see it, "That's fine. I can still take a train down tonight and stay at a hotel over the weekend. Then take a train back home Monday after I visited the school." Yami said.

"Fine. Just text me what hotel you're staying at and I'll meet you there Monday morning and we can go visit the school together. As you said you don't even know what to look for in a good school." Kaiba replied.

"That sounds like a plan." Yami said before the call was disconnected.

" **Kaiba said we can go and visit the university on Monday. So, if we catch the next train Ate we'll be staying in the capital the whole weekend. Is that okay with you?"** Yami asked.

Atemu sighed, on the one hand he thought Yami putting off talking to Yugi until Monday evening was a bit long to wait, but at the same time he knew Yami was determined to go with or without him. At the very least if he went with Yami he'd be able to try and talk to him about what was going on and help him to sort through things.

" **That's fine. I'll pack up a bag while you make the necessary arrangements."** Atemu said.

Yami nodded before he walked over to his desk and opened up the top drawer and pulled out his laptop. He didn't use the thing very often but Kaiba had bought it for him and showed him the basics. Yami was confident that he should be proficient enough to purchase some train tickets and reserve a hotel room for a few nights.

" **Brother, you also need to tell your other half that you plan to be out of town for a few days. More importantly that you will be coming back on Monday night."** Atemu said as he finished stuffing the last of the clothes into the bag for him and Yami to share.

Yami sighed, **"I know that Atemu. I just, I honestly don't know what to say to him right now."** Yami replied.

" **Would he leave with little to no notice if he was angry with you?"** Atemu asked.

Yami sighed once more, **"Ate, to be perfectly honest I'm not really sure what he would do anymore. Because the Yugi I thought I knew would never have thrown that match."** Yami said.

" **Now brother that is not fair. This is still your other half that you love dearly. This is still your vessel. Your partner. Your best friend. Just because he did something that you don't understand his motivations for doesn't mean you don't know him.** " Atemu said.

" **Dammit Atemu, don't you get it? He knowingly denied me from rejoining my loved ones. I could have ended up sealed in that ra-damned puzzle again for another 5,000 fucking years because of what Yugi did. I didn't know I'd be released, I didn't know I'd get to keep the body I was given for the match. No one knew that was possible. Yugi had NO RIGHT to make that decision."** Yami growled.

" **And yet he did. We need to move past it. What's done is done. Now, you need to find a way to move past what Yugi did."** Atemu said.

" **And what if I'm not ready to move past it Atemu? What if I'm not ready to just forgive him and move on and act like everything is great and nothing happened. Act like the other half of my soul didn't just betray me."** Yami growled.

" **And you honestly can't tell me you can't guess why he did what he did? No guess at all? He just did it for the hell of it? For laughs. Is that really what you think brother?"** Atemu challenged.

" **Of course that's not what I think. Yugi did it because he didn't want me to leave. Because he loves me and didn't want to let me go."** Yami said.

" **And you don't think that he had been put in a difficult position? Huh? You don't think he was in a hard spot and couldn't go through with it? Would you have reacted the same if Seth couldn't help you with the sealing? If Seth cared about you too much to be able to knowingly trap you in a hunk of gold for possibly the rest of time. What would you have said to Seth if he couldn't go through with that? Because I'll tell you right now brother, had I been in Seth's sandals I know I couldn't have done that to you."** Atemu snapped.

" **Are you arguing that my position was any easier? That duel was hard on the both of us. Win or lose the result was always going to be painful. I would have had to say good-bye to my partner and my friends before I walked through that door. That wouldn't have been easy either but that was what I needed to do."** Yami growled.

" **Brother when you and I sat on the throne together you and I always strived to see both sides of every situation. You need to really try and see things from Yugi's perspective. I get that this is personal. I get that this is painful for you but you need to try and see past that. Your other half is hurting right now just as much as you are."** Atemu growled right back.

Yami sighed before he turned his attention back onto the computer and the reservations he was making, **"Do you think a standard room is fine, or do you want me to book a suite instead?"** Yami asked.

" **What I want is for you to talk to Yugi.** " Atemu said.

" **And I will Ate, I will when we get back on Monday I promise. Just, right now I can't. I need to calm down. Look at how I'm arguing with you. I can't talk to Yugi the same way. I can't yell at him like that and I can't tell him how I feel right at this moment. I need to work through it first so that I am able to talk to him calmly. And I can't do that today."** Yami said with a sigh.

Atemu sighed, **"Fine, have it your way Yami."** Atemu conceded. His brother could be as stubborn as they come and if he really didn't want to talk to Yugi right now then there was not a force on this earth that could make him.

Yami finished making the reservations, **"Train leaves in about an hour Ate. Go get your boots and a coat on. I'm going to tell Mr. Motou and Yugi that we're going to be out of town for the next few days. Then we have a bus to catch."** Yami said. And with that being said he headed down the stairs.

Yugi glanced up when he head steps on the stairs, "Yami." Yugi said, his relief almost palpable when he saw Yami walk into the room. Now they could sit down and try and talk this whole thing out.

"Yugi, just so you are aware Atemu and I are going to be leaving momentarily. We need to catch the bus to the train station, we train tickets to the capital. We won't be coming back until Monday evening." Yami said flatly.

"Wait! You're leaving Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami nodded once, "I have business I need to take care of in the capital on Monday. I've decided to take Atemu with me and we can make a romantic weekend out of it." Yami said briskly.

"And you need to leave right now? But we still need to talk Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "Yugi, to be perfectly honest there is nothing for you and I to discuss right now. However, if you would like to discuss matters further I will be willing to talk to you when I return on Monday." Yami said.

"Monday? Monday! Are you kidding Mou Hitori No Boku? You don't want to fix things between the two of us until MONDAY!" Yugi snapped, tears sliding down his face. He needed to make Yami understand why he had done what he did. Yami couldn't walk away like this, he just couldn't.

"Yugi, to be frank I think the both of us really need to take a step back and think before we have the conversation that you want. Lest we say something that we can't take back." Yami hissed.

"And that can't be until Monday Yami. I never took you as a coward. But look at you, running away from a fight." Yugi hissed.

Yami's eyes narrowed, "I am not coward Yugi. And I am not running away from a damn thing. I have been perfectly plain about the fact that we both need to take a step back. Emotions are running very high and you better than most know how my temper is. In order for us to have a calm, civilized discussion I NEED the space. It just so happens I have business in the capital. This just gives me the best opportunity to get that space. Now, as I said. Atemu and I have a bus to catch." Yami said.

Yugi just gaped as he watched Yami walk away and pull on his boots and coat. Atemu was standing there awkwardly with a duffel bag hanging off his shoulder. Yugi watched as Yami grabbed Atemu's hand and pulled him ouside, the door slamming shut behind them.

That night Yugi just couldn't concentrate on anything. He didn't have any appetite either. He just laid flat on his back starring up at the skylight. Yami hated him. His nightmare had come true, Yami hated him and he had left. He said he was coming back on Monday to _discuss matters further_ but what if he decided not to come back at all?

Yugi was drawn from his thoughts by someone knocking on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's us Yugi."Anzu called out.

Yugi sighed as she slowly sat up, "Come on in guys." Yugi said.

The door was pushed open and Anzu, Honda, Joey and Otogi came filing in. Anzu gave Yugi a sympathetic smile, "I'm going to guess based on the glum look on your face that things didn't go too well when you told Yami the truth, huh?" Anzu said.

Yugi shook his head, "No, they didn't. He left. He grabbed Atemu and the two left. They caught a train to the capital and won't be back until Monday. If he decides to come back at all." Yugi said.

"Dat bastard. When I get my hands on em." Joey growled, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"We could take my car. I can drive us to the capital. We can track Yami down for you Yugi." Otogi offered.

"Dat's right Yug. Me, Honda an Togi could track dat bastard down and kick his ass. Cuz no one gets away wit makin' my best bud cry." Joey growled.

"Joey, that's really sweet and all but really. Beating Yami up isn't going to fix anything. He and I just need to talk. That's all." Yugi said.

"But Yug, he hurt ya." Joey spluttered.

Yugi nodded, "He did. But I hurt him first and I probably hurt him a lot worse. Yami is trying to sort through his thoughts. That's what he said. He also doesn't want to talk to me too soon and end up saying things in anger that he really doesn't mean." Yugi said.

"But ta make ya wait til Monday isn't right Yug." Joey replied.

Yugi sighed, "Do I want to wait until Monday? No of course not. It's killing me inside not knowing what Yami is thinking right now. Not knowing if he hates me. If he'll ever be able to forgive me for what I did. But, I need to try and look at things from Yami's perspective. I dealt him a huge blow and he has to try and grapple with that. Remember, what he wanted more than anything was to be reunited with his family and I just told him that I personally kept him from doing exactly that because **I** didn't want him to go to the afterlife. **I** am the one who made that choice. Yami and I didn't have a discussion, I just made that decision for him and he had to live with the results." Yugi said.

"That is a very mature attitude for you to take Yugi."

Yugi glanced up to see his grandfather standing in the doorway, "Now, why don't you fill in your grandfather on what this big secret was. Whatever it was, clearly caused Yami a great deal of pain and I'm the only one who doesn't know the truth." Grandpa said.

Joey snorted, "Yams is just over reactin'" Joey muttered.

Yugi shot Joey a glare before he turned back to his grandfather, "I threw the ceremonial duel. I could have won but I didn't. Intentionally." Yugi said, "I told Yami earlier today." Yugi added.

"Ah." Grandpa said wincing slightly, "And I'm guessing Yami didn't take it that great. Part of that might be my own fault Yugi." Grandpa said.

"What do you mean, your fault Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa sighed, "I talked to Yami Saturday night regarding how mopey he'd been lately. I told him to buck up and that he had held his own fate in his hands that day. So to stop whining about something that was essentially his fault." Grandpa said.

"Which isn't true, because I made that decision for him." Yugi finished.

Grandpa nodded, "Looks like I owe Yami an apology." Grandpa said.

Yugi sighed, "I do too. Yami walked away before I really got a chance to apologize to him for what I did. I tried to talk to him about it earlier but he said he needed some space." Yugi said.

"Uh, guys not to ask a dumb question, but doesn't Yami have a cellphone?" Honda asked. Joey and Otogi both shrugged. If Yami did have a phone they didn't have the number.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, Yami has a cellphone. Kaiba bought it for him shortly after he got back to Domino." Yugi said.

"Then why don't you try and text him? That way you aren't face to face quite yet but you guys can still talk at least a little bit. And if he doesn't want to answer you right away he doesn't have to." Honda suggested.

"And why is it up ta Yug ta reach out? Why can't Yams jus be a man bout dis and quit runnin away." Joey hissed.

Yugi sighed, "Joey, the more time I've had to think about this the less I lthink Yami is running away. I know Yami better than practically anyone and I do know that he's hurting. And Yami lashes out when he's hurt and I really think he's trying to protect me from the worst of his temper while he sorts through this. A part of me is just worried that Yami is going to come to a decision while he's in the capital and decide not to come back." Yugi said.

"And if he isn't back on Monday night and he's still maintaining radio silence then all of us are going to climb into my car and we'll go and track him down." Otogi said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Honda seconded.

Yugi sighed once again, "Guys, I really appreciate this. I do, but as nice as this is you have to understand that at the end of the day this is between me and Yami and only me and Yami." Yugi said.

"So, what Yugi? You're going to just sit here and be miserable all weekend?" Otogi asked.

Yugi shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm going to go ice skating with my friends tomorrow. And on Sunday I'm going to help Grandpa in the shop. Then I'm going to go to school on Monday. Hopefully I'll be able to talk to Yami on Monday night." Yugi said.

Anzu nodded, "Alright, we'll I don't know about the rest of you but I'm beat. So, I'm going to head on home. Any on you gentleman want to volunteer to walk me?" Anzu asked, giving each of the guys other than Yugi a pointed look.

Otogi nodded "Yeah Anzu, me and Honda can walk you home. You want to come with us Joey?" Otogi said.

Joey looked like he wanted to say no but Honda walked over and slung an arm around Joey's shoulders, "Come on man. Be a gentleman and help us walk a lady home." Honda said a clearly fake, bright smile on his face. Joey sighed but conceded.

"Fine. Count me in." Joey muttered.

"Have a good night guys. And thank you. For everything." Yugi said.

"No problem." Anzu said before she turned and led the way out of the Game Shop leaving Yugi on his own once again. Yugi pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked on Yami's contact information. Maybe a text message wouldn't hurt.

Yami sighed as he lay awake in the hotel bed that night. Atemu was sound asleep, he'd fallen asleep more than an hour ago. Yami had hoped that the sound of his brother's breathing would have been enough to lull him to sleep. Sadly it wasn't the case. So here he was at 1 am just starring up at the ceiling.

What was he even going to say to Yugi on Monday? How were he and Yugi going to find their way forward from this because Yami had no idea how he could ever look at Yugi the same way again. One could almost argue this was the orichelcos all over again, difference being the shoe was on the other foot and Yami wasn't nearly as forgiving as Yugi was.

"Or perhaps you should come and rejoin your loved ones Rashida."

Yami sat up suddenly, his eyes scanning around the room to look for the source of the voice.

" **Brother, what?"** Atemu sleepily muttered, having been awoken by Yami's sudden movement.

"Whose there?" Yami called out firmly. His hand resting lightly on Atemu's shoulder to keep him in place. There was someone else in the hotel room with them, Yami was certain of it. And if they were a threat Atemu wasn't in a fit state to defend himself.

"Is that not what you want Rashida? To come and rejoin your loved ones? Would you not want your lover to be strong once again, and not the crippled man lying beside you but the picture of health and strength that he was in life? His body has been weakened by the extensive passage of time. It will be years before he has regained his former strength. Do you not yearn to gaze upon your father once more? Your mother? Your cousin? You friends? Priests? You son? Do you not wish to meet you grandchildren?"

Yami scowled, "Of course I want to see my loved ones again. However, that is irrelevant. Now show yourself." Yami growled.

A spot light appearing from nowhere illuminated the jackal headed figure that could only be Anubis. Yami's frown deepened, "What do you want?" Yami hissed.

Anubis smirked, "Rashida, I come here at the behest of Osiris, lord of the dead. The gods have convened and come to an agreement that upon your vessel's confession you would be given the choice you would have had three months ago. Since you should have been defeated but were not due to Yugi's actions we will accept that you had been defeated. Therefore, you will have the option to enter the afterlife, just as you could have three months before." Anubis said.

"And what's the catch?" Yami asked slowly.

Anubis grinned, as he held out his hand before the end table next to Yami glowed a brilliant shade of blue. Once the light had vanished there were two goblets sitting on the end table. "The catch, is that you are now alive so will have to die once more to pass into paradise. The potion contained in that goblet will do the trick, but it will be painful as death often is. But, what's a few minutes of suffering when compared to the joy you will experience upon being reunited with your loved ones once again." Anubis said.

"And I have to make this decision right now?" Yami asked slowly his mind racing.

Anubis grinned, "No, that would be cruel. We will give you until the New Year to decide what you will do. Then the opportunity will be gone until your time has come." Anubis said.

Yami nodded, "I understand." Yami said firmly.

"And may Thoth guide you Rashida." Anubis said before he vanished.

" **Do you want to tell what is going on brother? Why was Anubis here?"** Atemu asked.

Yami sighed, " **The gods have decided to give me the chance to go to the afterlife if I chose. I have until New Years to decide if I want to take them up on that. Those two goblets will kill the both of us, thus sending us to the afterlife."** Yami said.

" **And what are you going to brother?"** Atemu asked.

Yami sighed once again, pulling Atemu's body flush against his own, " **I don't know Ate. I don't know."**

Out of the corner of his eye Yami saw his cellphone light up. He reached out and picked it up off the nightstand and saw he had received a text message from Yugi.

 _ **Dear Yami,**_

 _ **First let say that I hope you had a safe trip to the capital. I haven't been there since I was a little kid and I went with my mom and dad. Anyway, I'm getting distracted. I just wanted to tell you two things Yami. First, that I really do love you Yami. You are my other half. My partner. My soulmate. My best friend. My whole world. No matter how angry you are with me right now I hope that you still remember that I love you.**_

 _ **Secondly, Yami I know I hurt you badly by what I did. And for that I am truly sorry. I know that my actions have caused you unbearable pain and sadness that I will never truly be able to understand. I did it Yami because I love you. I love you so much that after everything we've been through together I don't know how I would be able to live my life without you. And the thought of trying to do exactly that was terrifying. I know that's not an excuse for what I did. But that is the reason why I did it.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you have fun in the capital and that Kaiba doesn't have you so busy that you don't have the time to get out and explore and have a good time with Atemu. I'll see you when you get back on Monday and then we can talk about this face to face Mou Hitori No Boku.**_

 _ **-Yugi**_

Yami sighed as read the message. If things weren't complicated enough the gods had to stick their all-knowing noses into this mess as well. _What am I going to do?_

The weekend passed by for Yugi in a blur and before he knew it the final bell had rung releasing him from school. Yami had not replied to his text message, not really. The only thing he had said in response was that yes, he and Atemu had a safe trip and that his meeting with Kaiba wasn't until Monday so he and Atemu had plenty of time to relax and have fun. But other than that Yami had been completely silent.

Yugi had forced himself not to continue to prod Yami because he knew that Yami needed the space to really think things through. Yugi hoped that Yami would find it in his heart to forgive him, but that was up to Yami and up to Yami alone. Just like Yugi alone was to blame for what had happened in the Duel.

Yugi trudged down the sidewalk heading back towards the Game Shop when he felt his cellphone buzz. Yugi pulled the phone out of his pocket and smiled when he saw that there was a text message from Yami.

 _ **Aibou,**_

 _ **Atemu and I just boarded the train heading back to Domino City. We turned down getting a ride from Kaiba because to be perfectly honest I'd rather not be stuck in the back of a limo with Kaiba for more than an hour. I have a feeling if we were stuck in the limo with him duel disks would have to be busted out. The train should be getting in at around 530, and then Atemu and I would need to catch the bus from there back to the Game Shop.**_

 _ **As far at the text message you sent me Friday night I have this to say. No, I do not hate you Yugi. Am I upset about what happened? Yes I am. But, we will discuss this more face to face. I don't really want to discuss this over text messages. But, like you said in your message no matter how upset I am about what happened the fact that I love you is still very much the case.**_

 _ **I'll see you when I get back.**_

 _ **-Yami**_

Yugi could not help but smile as he ran the rest of the way home. Yami was coming back and everything was going to be okay. He just knew it. Yugi was bouncing up and down like a hyperactive two year old as it neared six o'clock. Yami and Atemu should be home any minute and Yugi could not wait to see his dark half once again.

The door had barely opened when Yugi literally tackled the entering person to the ground. Yami groaned, much to Atemu's amusement.

"Nice to see you too Aibou. But can you please let me up?" Yami asked.

Yugi grinned as he climbed off Yami, allowing him to climb back onto his feet. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and tugged him into the living room. "I really missed you Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled, "Really? I couldn't tell Aibou. And here I thought Mr. Motou just forgot to monitor your sugar intake." Yami replied.

"Oh, hahaha. Very funny Yami." Yugi replied before he pushed Yami down on the couch and plopped down beside him.

Yami shook his head fondly before he locked gazes with Atemu, " **Ate, why don't you head upstairs. I'm going to talk to Yugi for a little while. Then I'll be up to join you."** Yami said.

Atemu nodded, " **Okay lover. Take your time. I'm in no rush. I've had you to myself all weekend. I can share."** Atemu teased.

Yami snorted, **"There will always be aspects of me you do not have to share Atemu. You know that very well. My time, however is not one of the things that belongs solely to you."** Yami teased back.

Atemu rolled his eyes but said nothing further as he made his way up the stairs. Once Atemu was gone Yami turned his full attention back onto Yugi, "Now, I believe there were some things that you and I needed to discuss Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "That's right. We needed to finish our discussion from Friday afternoon." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "Why don't I start Aibou, okay?" Yami offered. Yugi nodded, indicating that Yami had the floor. "I won't like that I was very upset about what you confessed to me on Friday. Hurt was probably the better word for it. One thing that I think everyone is forgetting that made my victory in that particular duel more difficult was that it was only a matter of days prior that I earned my memories back. The return of my complete memories was as sudden as it was vivid. The memories of their losses were still fresh. To me it felt like yesterday that my brother's dead body was brought back to the palace. It felt like it was yesterday when we buried my father. But, I had the knowledge that I would be able to join them so that helped to ease that particular sting. And then, well you know how the ceremonial duel turned out and it was like my loved ones were being ripped away from all over again. And that hurt. That hurt more than I can possibly put into words Aibou." Yami said.

"Yami, I…" Yugi said.

Yami shook his head, "Please, let me finish Aibou. This is something that I need to say. I grieved very heavlily for their loss, although not everyone agreed I had that right. I still grieved. I am still grieving for them. Having Atemu hear does help, but I still grieve for the loss of the others. That being said, I am here and surrounded by many people who love me dearly and that I care a great deal for in return. Which is why even though I might not have agreed with your decision to throw the duel like you did. I can at least try and understand why you would do such a thing to me." Yami said.

Yugi sighed, "Yami, I really am sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. Really, I just didn't want to say good-bye to you. And I just, I just couldn't." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, "And I understand that. And I forgive you Aibou. Which means you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. Well, my life really." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Well, we kind of already knew that Yami." Yugi said.

Yami snorted, "Actually Aibou, you didn't. When I was out of town I got a visit from Anubis with an offer to, if I so chose go to the afterlife and rejoin my loved ones. Atemu and talked about it at length. This past weekend before we came to a joint decision. The fact that you couldn't send me away and were even willing to take the risk of me being trapped in the puzzle all over again tells me that you still need me in some way. You aren't a selfish person Aibou, you may not need me to fight your battles for you or defend you from bullies but you still do need me in your life. Plus, Atemu being brought back wasn't without risk to you. The gods could have demanded a lot more from you than just telling me the truth, and yet you still were willing to go through with the ritual no matter what Osiris had asked of you. As I said, Atemu and I are here to stay. I'm going to focus a lot more on teaching Atemu English so that he won't be completely bound to me. I also spoke to Kaiba and he said he was going to help hook Atemu up with a physical therapist to help build back up his strength that he lost while he was dead although Kaiba is going to say he was in a coma and fake the medical paperwork to support it. He also said he was going to make Atemu some paperwork creating his identity not unlike he did for me. Atemu and I have also discussed it and he and I are going to get married once again. And then together we will navigate the wonderful gift that is a second chance at life and whatever comes our way on that journey." Yami said.

Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck squeezing him tight, "You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear Yami."

Yami smiled as he embraced Yugi back in return, "I have some idea Aibou. Merry Christmas." Yami whispered.

Yugi grinned, "Merry Christmas Yami." Yugi replied.


End file.
